Souvenirs mortels
by chris3119
Summary: SG1 ramène une mystérieuse boîte qui pourrait s'avérer plus dangereuse qu'il n'y paraît. Attention les chapitres suivants contiennent des scènes pouvant choquer. Slash Daniel/ Jack
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'il n'avait pas levé les yeux des rapports de mission des différentes équipes SG. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester cet aspect de ses nouvelles fonctions. Pourquoi le boulot d'un Général devait-il être pénible et barbant ? Quel intérêt y avait-il à gravir les échelons pour se retrouver assis derrière un bureau toute la journée ?

Les ennuis semblaient lui coller à la peau depuis qu'il avait pris le commandement de la base. Il avait dû faire face à une invasion alien, à une plante incontrôlable, à l'organisation d'un mariage, les membres de SG1 avaient été faits prisonniers…deux fois…Daniel avait disparu…encore une fois. Rien que de penser à ces derniers jours et il sentait son mal de tête revenir.

Il était 22 heures, la pile de rapports étaient bien entamée et il aurait pu, en son âme et conscience, rentrer chez lui pour quelques heures de repos bien mérité. Mais la paperasse n'était qu'un prétexte. SG1 devait rentrer de mission dans une heure et il mettait un point d'honneur à être présent à leur retour depuis qu'il ne faisait plus partie de l'équipe. Une manière de conjurer le mauvais sort, sans doute.

Il avait mis des mois à se convaincre qu'ils pouvaient très bien s'en sortir sans lui. Il lui avait fallu encore plus de temps pour réussir à dormir pendant qu'ils étaient en mission. Celle-ci n'était pas particulièrement dangereuse, juste une mission d'exploration. Une planète inhabitée, des ruines qui, d'après Daniel devait être un temple érigé par les Anciens. Ils allaient sûrement ramener des tas de photos, données et divers cailloux…le débriefing promettait d'être savoureux.

Encore 40 minutes et il serait suffisamment rassuré pour aller dormir. Même s'il avait en charge la sécurité de toutes les équipes SG, il se faisait toujours plus de soucis pour SG1. Peut être parce qu'il connaissait la capacité de certains membres de l'équipe à attirer les ennuis. Certaines de ses décisions avaient été très largement influencées par ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces dernières années.

Pour être totalement honnête, il savait que Carte était parfaitement capable de diriger l'équipe, Teal'c était un soldat accompli et ils s'étaient sortis de pas mal de situation périlleuses grâce à lui.

Mais Daniel restait son point faible. Il ne doutait pas de ses capacités ni de ses compétences. Il avait, au fil des années, gagné sa place dans l'équipe. Diplomate et linguiste, son intelligence et sa perspicacité leur avaient sauvé la vie à de multiples reprises. Son seul souci était qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour Daniel.

Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il l'avait vu torturé, blessé, mort à plusieurs reprises. Il avait dû l'abandonner sur Abydos il y a huit ans sans savoir ce qui l'attendait. Il avait dû le laisser mourir sur le vaisseau d'Apophis. Il avait été prêt de lui lors de l'enterrement de sa femme, incapable de le réconforter comme l'aurait fait un véritable ami. Il l'avait même laissé mourir alors que Jacob était sur le point de le sauver. Cette année sans lui avait été une véritable épreuve et une révélation pour lui.

Les sentiments qu'il éprouvaient pour Daniel étaient bien plus profonds que ceux qu'il pouvait avoir pour des camarades d'armes. Daniel avait réussi là où bien d'autres avaient échoué, il avait fendu les murailles qu'il avait érigées autour de lui depuis l'enfance. Certains avaient appelé ça du mutisme mais pour lui cela relevait plus de l'instinct de survie.

Mais Daniel l'avait pris par surprise, réveillant chez lui des émotions oubliées depuis longtemps. Même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais dire à Daniel combien il était indispensable à sa vie, il s'était juré de faire le maximum pour le garder éloigné le plus possible des ennuis et divers dangers mortels que le jeune homme attirait comme un aimant.

Il était, en même temps, bien conscient de l'impossibilité de la tâche. Daniel avait la fâcheuse habitude de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et de croire que la vie de parfaits étrangers valait plus que la sienne.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'alarme annonçant l'arrivée d'une équipe. Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea d'un pas fatigué vers la salle de contrôle. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était inquiet avant d'entendre cette alarme retentir avec 10 minutes d'avance. Il n'avait plus l'âge pour ce genre d'émotions.

-C'est SG1, mon Général.

-Ils sont en avance. Aucune autre transmission à part le code d'identification ?

-Non, mon Général. Tout semble parfaitement normal.

-Bien, ouvrez l'iris.

Il descendit dans la salle d'embarquement. Il voulait voir de ses propres yeux que tout allait bien et que Daniel était en un seul morceau. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il vit les trois membres de SG1 passer la porte sains et saufs. Ce n'est qu'après avoir constaté que ses amis étaient en un seul morceau, qu'il s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau.

Il remarqua ensuite l'objet que portait Daniel. C'était une boîte rectangulaire avec ce qui ressemblaient à des tiroirs. Elle ressemblait à ces casse-tête si ce n'est qu'elle était couverte de symboles et de signes qui lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose.

-La pêche a été bonne ?

-Jack, que faites-vous encore ici à cette heure ?

-J'étais impatient de voir ce que vous alliez ramener de P4X…truc. Siler avait parié pour des cailloux avec des dessins dessus…

-Perdu, c'est bien plus que ça. Sam pense qu'il s'agit d'une machine qui…

-Daniel, Daniel…Serait- il possible de garder un peu de suspense pour le débriefing de demain ?

-Bien sûr. D'ici là, j'aurais commencé à traduire ce qui est inscrit dessus. Ce doit être une sorte de mode d'emploi écrit en Anciens.

-Daniel, la seule que je vous autorise à faire pour le moment, c'est prendre une douche, manger quelque chose et aller au lit. Et ne m'obligez pas à vous confisquer cette chose.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le soupir de Daniel.

-Jack, on a peut être mis la main sur une arme ou quelque chose d'encore plus important. Ce temple devait être une sorte de laboratoire…

-Raison de plus pour être prudents. Laissez les scientifiques s'amuser un peu avec ce truc. Histoire d'être sûr qu'il ne renferme pas une bombe cachée. Débriefing demain à 9 heures.

Daniel était sur le point de rajouter quelque chose mais il savait que Jack avait raison. Sa curiosité lui avait plusieurs fois jouée des tours dans un passé pas si lointain. Jack prenait son rôle très à cœur et Daniel était heureux de le voir au bas de la rampe à chaque fois qu'ils rentraient de mission. Il savait que rester à la base n'était du goût de Jack et il avait eut peur, les premières semaines, que ce ne soit trop dur et qu'l donne sa démission. Il n'imaginait pas ne plus pouvoir travailler avec Jack. Même s'il était, la plupart du temps, insupportable et borné, il était devenu son meilleur ami.

Daniel se dirigea vers les douches. Il rêvait d'un café et d'un bon lit. Il fut étonné de voir Jack devant lui, une main appuyée contre le mur.

-Jack, vous avez perdu le chemin de vos quartiers ?

L'inquiétude de Daniel grandit lorsqu'il n'obtint aucune réponse. Au lieu de ça, Jack s'appuya plus lourdement contre le mur. Daniel se précipita vers lui comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Jack, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Les deux hommes étaient maintenant face à face et Daniel pouvait lire la douleur sur le visage de son ami.

-Vous voulez que j'appelle un médecin ?

-Non, ça va aller. J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête. Rien qu'une aspirine et une nuit de sommeil ne puissent réparer.

-Si vous êtes sûr.

-Bonne nuit, Daniel.

-Bonne nuit, Jack.

Daniel s'éloigna lentement, laissant Jack reprendre ses esprits. Il n'était pas convaincu par les propos du Général mais en se retournant au bout du couloir, il vit que son ami avait repris le chemin de ses quartiers. Un peu rassuré, Daniel se dirigea vers les douches.

Jack avait refermé la porte de la chambre qui lui était réservée quand il restait à la base. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller et s'allongea sur le lit, recouvrant sa tête d'un oreiller. Il avait l'habitude de ces migraines, elles avaient débutée peu après qu'il ait rejoint SG1 mais elles n'étaient jamais arrivées aussi soudainement.

Il avait vu les lumières du couloir vaciller puis une violente douleur lui avait vrillé le crâne. Il avait failli perdre connaissance sous le choc et il avait été incapable de répondre quand Daniel l'avait interpelé.

Il irait voir le docteur Warner le lendemain s'il avait le temps. Les choses avaient tendance à se bousculer ces derniers temps. Il sombra rapidement dans un sommeil agité par d'étranges rêves : des souvenirs d'enfance mêlés à des événements plus récents.

Il se réveilla brusquement à 5 heures du matin persuadé d'avoir entendu quelqu'un l'appeler. Sachant qu'il était vain d'essayer de se rendormir, il opta pour une douche et un café avant d'aller finir de lire les rapports laissés sur son bureau la veille.

Une demi heure plus tard, café en main, il se dirigeai vers son bureau lorsqu'il vit la lumière filtrer sous la porte du bureau de Daniel. Il aurait dû parier que la curiosité de son ami l'emporterait sur le sommeil. Il frappa.

-Entrez, Jack.

-Même plus moyen de vous surprendre. Ou, laissez-moi deviner…cette chose permet de voir à travers les portes ?

-Je ne crois pas. Mais qui pourrait déambuler dans les couloirs à une heure aussi matinale ?

-Les scientifiques ont fini de jouer avec ce machin. Pas de bombes ? De vers translucides ? De serpents endormis ?

-Non, rien de tout ça. Même si les traductions vont prendre du temps, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une arme.

-Une idée sur ses fonctions ?

-J'ai trouvé plusieurs fois le même symbole qu'on pourrait traduire par « espace de mémoire » ou « temps lointains ». Mais j'en saurais plus après quelques heures de travail.

-Message reçu, Docteur Jackson. Je vous laisse à votre caillou en forme de boîte…

-Artefact, Jack. Combien de fois…

Daniel stoppa net sa phrase en voyant le sourire sur le visage de Jack. Une fois de plus il avait réussi. Daniel ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il était tombé dans ce piège. Jack adorait joué les ignorants mais il aimait, par dessus tout, agacer Daniel jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui lance une de ses remarques favorites. C'était devenu un jeu entre eux et, Daniel devait l'admettre, Jack était très fort.

Jack souriait encore lorsqu'il referma la porte du bureau. Daniel avait le don d'égayer ses journées. Il retrouva sur son bureau les dossiers de la veille auxquels s'ajoutaient maintenant les rapports arrivés dans la nuit. Il se plongea dans la lecture des dossiers et ne referma le dernier que quelques minutes avant l'heure prévue du débriefing.

En arrivant dans la salle de réunion, il trouva Daniel et le reste de l'équipe qui attendaient déjà.

-Ils vous ont offert une montre quand vous êtes passé Général ?

-Non, en fait je suis plutôt du genre ponctuel.

-Pardon, en sept ans, vous avez été à l'heure une petite dizaine de fois au plus…

-C'était juste pour marquer ma différence.

-Un peu puérile, non ?

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Bon, je vous écoute. Quels mystères se cachent derrière cette boîte ?

-C'est assez mystérieux. A première vue il ne s'agit pas d'une arme. Les symboles sont du même type que ceux retrouvés sur l'appareil contenant la mémoire des Anciens. Les premières phrases traduites parlent de « voyage dans la mémoire » et de « leçons du passé ».

Jack réfléchit un instant. L'évocation de l'appareil des Anciens lui rappelait d'assez mauvais souvenirs.

-Il pourrait n'être activé que par quelqu'un possédant le gène des Anciens ?

-Selon vous, Carter, il suffirait que quelqu'un possédant le gène des Anciens touche ou ouvre cette boîte pour l'activer ?

-C'est possible, mon Général.

-Très bien, il n'y a qu'à essayer.

-Ça pourrait être dangereux. Je n'ai pas fini de traduire mais il se pourrait que cet objet fasse revivre des événements passés pas uniquement mentalement.

-En français, Daniel ! On parle de souvenirs pas de voyage dans le temps. Comment un souvenir pourrait être dangereux ?

Daniel réfléchit un moment au meilleur moyen de formuler une idée qui n'était pas encre très claire dans son esprit mais Teal'c répondit avant lui.

-Il s'agit d'une technologie extra terrestre, on peut s'attendre à tout. Nous avons déjà eu à faire à des objets qu'on croyait inoffensifs et qui se sont avérés des plus dangereux.

-D'accord Teal'c. Daniel vous finissez la traduction pendant que SG3 repart sur la planète pour essayer de récolter quelques indices. Carter, Teal'c, vous les accompagnerez. Vous partez dans deux heures.

Sam et Teal'c se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce alors que Daniel restait assis, songeur. Jack regarda son ami, il détestait le voir comme ça. Quelque chose la tracassait et, en général, ça n'était pas bon signe.

-Daniel, quelque chose à ajouter ?

-Je ne sais pas mais je pense qu'on devrait prendre des précautions.

-Un mauvais pressentiment ?

-On peut dire ça. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt pour les Anciens de fabriquer une machine à faire revivre les souvenirs. Leur civilisation était menacée d'extinction, ils étaient menacés par un ennemi puissant. Pourquoi auraient-ils perdu leur temps à fabriquer ça ?

-Daniel, vous commencez à penser comme un soldat et je ne suis pas sûr que ce sot une bonne chose. Si la traduction ne donne rien de concret, on n'essaiera pas de l'ouvrir et elle ira grossir le stock de la zone 51.

Daniel quitta la pièce avec ses dossiers sous le bras. Jack ne vit pas Daniel sortir. La douleur était revenue et elle semblait empirer. Il lui était difficile de se concentrer, sa vision se troublait et il lui était difficile de supporter la lumière. Il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers son bureau mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte son souffle se coupa. La porte s'était ouverte sur une pièce sombre et froide. Il devina les marches devant lui.

Ces marches semblaient descendre indéfiniment mais Jack savait trop bien où elles menaient. Il avait du mal à respirer mais il savait qu'il devait descendre. Il entendit une voix, cette voix qu'il avait mis des années à oublier.

-Jonathan, viens ici !

Ça ne pouvait pas être lui, il ne pouvait pas être de retour dans cette maison. Il commença à descendre les marches, le froid et l'humidité étaient saisissants…comme dans son souvenir. Arrivé au bas des marches, sa vue s'était adaptée à l'obscurité. Il scruta la pièce autour de lui. Tout était comme dans son souvenir…il y a 20 ans.

-Jonathan.

Il était juste derrière lui, tout prêt…trop prêt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il était incapable de parler. Il avait déjà eu de nombreux cauchemars dans lesquels il revivait ces moments mais aucun n'avait semblé aussi réel. Il pouvait sentir son souffle. Il pouvait sentir la peur grandir. Il savait ce qui l'attendait.

-Tu as perdu ta langue, Johnny ?

Il se retourna pour faire face à son pire cauchemar. Ses yeux étaient sur lui, froids et plein de haine. Comment pouvait-on haïr son propre fils ? Il savait qu'il devait répondre, dire quelque chose mais son cerveau était paralysé par la peur.

-Tu vas me répondre sale petite peste ?

Il ne fit même pas un mouvement lorsque le premier coup s'abattit sur son visage. D'autres suivirent, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Il ne se rappeler pas être tombé mais il pouvait sentir le sol sous sa joue. Tout son corps était au supplice alors que les coups pleuvaient. Tout devint noir et il laissa l'obscurité l'envahir.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait poussé la porte de son bureau mais lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il était allongé sur le sol. Il essaya de se relever mais son corps ne voulut pas lui obéir. Puis, petit à petit, tout lui revint : la cave, les coups. Il se souvint de la phrase qu'il avait prononcée quelques heures plus tôt : « Comment un souvenir pouvait-il être dangereux ? »

Il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question mais il était certain que ce qu'il venait de vivre était un souvenir, le plus réel qu'il ait jamais vécu. Le sang sur le sol en était la preuve. Il réussit à se lever et à rejoindre ce fauteuil qu'il avait si souvent envié au Général Hammond. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

Daniel poussa la porte sans lever le nez de ses dossiers.

-Jack, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant en traduisant les inscriptions. Il semblerait…

Daniel leva les yeux et s'arrêta net en voyant Jack.

-Jack, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui vous a fait ça ?

Daniel se dirigea vers le téléphone.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais ça a un rapport avec cet objet.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Il faut que j'appelle un médecin. Quelqu'un vous a attaqué ?

-Il n'y avait personne ici, Daniel !

Jack ferma les yeux. Il avait du mal à respirer et sa vue se troublait.

-Jack, restez avec moi.

Daniel s'approcha. Celui qui avait fait ça n'y était pas allé de main morte.

-J'appelle le docteur Warner.

-Non, Daniel laissez-moi un peu de temps et ça va aller.

-Jack, vous avez probablement des côtes cassées.

-Je sais, Daniel et il n'y a rien de plus à faire qu'un bon bandage et du repos.

Daniel décida de lui laisser un peu plus de temps pour s'expliquer avant d'appeler Warner.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûr. Aidez-moi à me lever.

Daniel s'exécuta. Jack semblait beaucoup souffrir et il ne pouvait réprimer une grimace à chaque mouvement. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la salle de bains attenante au bureau. Jack vit son reflet dans le miroir et comprit l'inquiétude de Daniel.

Son œil droit était gonflé et bleu. Son arcade saignait. il ouvrit le robinet et plongea la tête sous l'eau froide.

Daniel quitta la pièce et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une trousse de premiers secours. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack avait un joli pansement au-dessus de l'œil droit.

-Une véritable infirmière.

-Enlevez votre veste et votre Tshirt.

-Daniel, je peux faire ça moi-même.

-Jack, c'est moi ou le Docteur Warner.

Jack fit ce que Daniel lui demandait avec quelques difficultés.

-Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour le Tshirt. Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver seul.

Daniel hésita avant de s'approcher. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Jack demander de l'aide mais il comprit en voyant le torse et le dos de son ami. De nombreux hématomes étaient déjà visibles.

-Qui vous a fait ça ?

-Daniel, les questions plus tard.

-Jack…

-Daniel, je vous raconterai tout, promis…

Daniel commença à placer le bandage s'arrêtant à chaque grimace de Jack. Il aida ensuite son ami à se rhabiller. Il n'était pas facile de rester impassible alors que Daniel était si proche de lui. Il s'efforça de respirer calmement, la douleur se rappelant à son bon souvenir à chaque mouvement.

Ils marchèrent lentement vers le bureau.

-Doucement, Jack.

Daniel passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'aida à s'asseoir.

-Vous devriez être à l'infirmerie. Vous pourriez avoir des blessures internes.

-Il n'y a pas de lésions internes. Juste deux côtes cassées et quelques hématomes.

-Comment pouvez-vous être aussi sûr ? Vous n'avez pas l'air si bien.

-C'est déjà arrivé.

-comment ça, je ne comprends pas.

-Qu'avez-vous trouvé sur cet objet ?

-C'est bien une sorte d'arme. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais il semblerait qu'elle utilise les souvenirs pour tuer.

-Et elle est armée…

Daniel s'arrêta un instant comprenant en quelques secondes ce que les paroles de Jack signifiaient. Les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place : l'attaque de Jack sans que personne ne soit entré dans son bureau et le fait qu'il connaisse exactement la nature de ses blessures.

-Quand est-ce arrivé ?

-J'avais une dizaine d'années.

-Quoi ! Qui était-ce ?

-Ça n'a pas d'importance.

-Ça risque d'en avoir si on n'arrête pas cet engin.

-Vous pensez que ça va recommencer ?

-A vous de me dire. Cette machine semble se servir de vos souvenirs…Comment sont aussi douloureux que celui-ci ?

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Jack. Daniel avait posé la bonne question. Son enfance n'avait pas été la meilleure partie de sa vie. Daniel attendait toujours une réponse. Ses yeux pleins d'inquiétude ne quittaient pas son ami.

-Je crains que le pire reste à venir…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2.

Daniel resta un long moment silencieux, regardant l'homme face à lui. Il avait du mal à imaginer ce que Jack voulait signifier par ces mots.

-Jack, comment un gamin de dix ans peut finir avec deux côtes cassées et des bleus partout ?

-J'étais plutôt maladroit étant gosse…

-S'il vous plaît. Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot.

-Ma mère est morte quand j'avais cinq ans. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui lui est arrivé. Un soir, mon père m'a dit qu'on devrait vivre tous les deux.

-C'est lui qui vous a fait ça ?

-Ça n'était pas facile tous les jours pour lui. Je n'étais pas particulièrement docile.

-Jack, rien ne justifie ça. C'était la première fois ?

-La première fois que j'ai atterri à l'hôpital. J'avais perdu connaissance. Il m'a amené à l'hôpital en disant je j'étais tombé dans les escaliers.

-Ils ont gobé ça ?

-C'était une autre époque.

-Il a recommencé après ça ?

Jack ne répondit pas. Les souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête. Tout se mélangeait. Il croyait avoir réussi à oublier, à mettre ses cauchemars de côté mais tout revenait. Il s'était juré de ne jamais laisser son passé prendre le pas sur sa vie mais il semblait incapable, aujourd'hui, d'endiguer le flot des souvenirs. Il ferma les yeux.

Daniel ne croyait pas possible de voir son ami aussi vulnérable. Il ne savait pas ce que Jack avait vécu mais ses souvenirs l'affectaient terriblement. Il était persuadé que cet objet était à l'origine du trouble dans lequel Jack était plongé.

Le pire était qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment stopper les effets de cette arme. Elle se nourrissait des peurs et des traumatismes de ses victimes en leur infligeant de nouvelles blessures.

-Jack, je ferais mieux de vous ramener chez vous.

Daniel fut surpris de n'entendre aucune protestation de son ami. Au lieu de cela, Jack se leva lentement et le suivi jusqu'au parking. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que la porte soit fermée et que Daniel ait mis le contact.

-Merci, Daniel.

-Les amis sont là pour ça.

Jack était rassuré d'avoir Daniel à ses côtés. Il était prêt à se contenter de son amitié. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il se sentait proche de l'épuisement et se laissa gagner par le sommeil.

Daniel jetait des coups d'œil inquiets du côté de Jack. Même si ce dernier lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait pas de lésions internes, il n'était pas certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision en le ramenant chez lui. Jack semblait s'être endormi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au chalet. Daniel aurait voulu le laisser se reposer mais il y avait de meilleures endroits pour dormir que le siège avant d'une voiture.

-On est arrivé.

Daniel posa une main sur le bras de son passager. En s'approchant, il entendit Jack murmurer dans son sommeil.

-Jack, réveillez-vous !

L'inquiétude de Daniel grandit encore en voyant l'agitation de Jack. Son ami était visiblement en plein cauchemar. Il devait le réveiller. Ne sachant pas exactement comment fonctionnait cette machine, il ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

Il sortit de la voiture et fit le tour pour ouvrir la porte côté passager. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Jack et le secoua vivement. Daniel n'était pas préparé à la réaction de son ami. Il savait que Jack pouvait avoir des réveils violents, il avait souvent reçu des coups lorsqu'ils partageaient une tente en mission. Jack ne semblait pas conscient de ce qui l'entourait.

Il avait les yeux ouverts. Daniel n'était pas sûr d'avoir prêt de lui l'homme avec qui il avait travaillé toutes ces années. Était-ce bien l'homme qu'il avait vu faire face aux pires créatures ? Jack était assis, les yeux dans le vide, les mains serrées sur le tableau de bord. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Daniel ne savait pas quoi faire. Il aurait voulu le rassurer mais il n'était pas certain que Jack accepte son soutien.

Jack ne bougeait toujours pas. Daniel monta sur le marche pied et posa une main sur la joue humide de son ami.

-Jack, c'est juste un mauvais rêve. Vous êtes en sécurité avec moi.

-Daniel ?

Jack semblait revenir à la réalité. Il se tourna et regarda Daniel. Ses yeux montraient toute la confusion dans laquelle il était mais aussi une douleur et une solitude que Daniel n'y avait jamais vues auparavant.

-Oui, Jack, c'est moi. On est arrivé. Vous avez fait un mauvais rêve ?

-Oui. On dirait que ça m'arrive souvent, en ce moment.

Daniel se rendit compte que sa main se trouvait toujours sur la joue de Jack. Cette proximité ne semblait pas gêner les deux hommes. Daniel s'écarta pour laisser Jack sortir de la voiture.

A peine entré, Jack se dirigea vers le canapé sur lequel il s'assit, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-Ça va aller ?

-Redemandez-moi ça dans cinq minutes…Je crois que ça va aller.

-Vous voulez me parler de ce rêve ?

Daniel s'attendait à entendre la réponse classique que Jack réservait à ce genre de question personnelle : « plus tard, Daniel ». Mais Jack garda le silence. Daniel pouvait voir l'hésitation dans le regard de son ami.

Il fallait que Jack lui fasse confiance et se confie à lui. Il ne savait pas encore comment arrêter cette arme et Jack allait avoir besoin de son aide.

-C'est à propos de votre père ?

Jack se leva et se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre. Daniel attendit. Il savait que Jack n'était pas vraiment du genre à parler de lui.

-Mon père avait l'habitude de recevoir des amis à la maison pour jouer au poker. En général, ça se terminait par une nuit à se saouler. Il disait qu'il ne fallait pas que je les dérange.

Jack se tut, il avait visiblement du mal à continuer. Il se tourna vers Daniel cherchant son soutien.

-Quel âge aviez-vous ?

-La première fois, j'avais six ans. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'avais pas le droit de rester avec lui alors j'ai essayé de le convaincre que je ne ferais pas de bruit. Je ne voulais pas rester seul. Il s'est énervé.

-Il vous a frappé ?

-J'aurais préféré…

-Jack, asseyez-vous…

Daniel s'approcha de Jack, passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'aida à s'asseoir. Il pouvait sentir son corps trembler contre le sien.

-Qu'a-t-il fait ?

-On avait une cave…J'avais une peur bleue de cet endroit…Il y faisait froid et noir. Il a ouvert la porte de la cave et il m'a attrapé par le bras. Je criais, je pleurais…J'avais 6 ans et trouille monstre. Il m'a traîné en bas des marches et il a refermé la porte. Il m'a laissé seul. Cette fois, leur fête a duré deux jours.

Daniel n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il n'avait pas eu une enfance idyllique, trimballé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Mais jamais il n'avait subi une telle violence.

-C'est arrivé d'autres fois ?

-Souvent. A force j'ai fini par m'y faire. J'ai arrêté de pleurer. Je passais le temps en lisant. J'avais mis au point un stratagème…Quand le jour du poker arrivait, je m'arrangeais pour descendre à la cave pour y cacher une livre et une lampe de poche. Petit à petit, je me suis construit tout un univers. Je me suis même mis à écrire…

-Où sont ces chefs-d'œuvre ?

-Ils doivent toujours être là-bas.

-Votre père est toujours en vie ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je suppose que j'aurais été contacté s'il était mort. J'ai rompu tout contact quand je suis rentré dans l'armée.

Daniel se mit à marcher de long en large cherchant à rassembler les éléments dont il disposait.

-Cette machine vous fait revivre des souvenirs pour le moins traumatisants. Mais quelle logique suit-elle ? Vous m'avez dit que vous aviez 10 ans lors du premier événement. Et cette fois 6…Ça n'est pas logique…

-Je n'ai pas dit ça…

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dit que j'avais 6 ans la première fois qu'il m'a enfermé dans cette cave mais ce n'est pas ce moment-là dont je me suis souvenu dans la voiture.

-Je ne comprends pas. Comment savez-vous de quel souvenir il s'agit ? Qu'est-ce qui fait que ce souvenir est spécial ?

-Cette fois, il n'est pas venu me chercher après la partie de poker…

-Comment êtes-vous sorti ?

-Un ami de mon père est descendu à la cave et quand il est parti, il a laissé la porte ouverte.

Daniel regardait Jack fixement cherchant à comprendre ce que cachaient ses mots.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous ne me dites pas tout ?

-Il y a des choses que je ne suis pas prêt à dire, Daniel. Mais je sais ce que me réserve le prochain souvenir.

-Comment ?

-Vous avez interrompu le cours des choses dans la voiture et j'ai l'impression que cette machine ne laissera pas passer une occasion pareille de faire du mal…

Daniel resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il devait avouer qu'il était troublé par l'attitude de Jack. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fragile et vulnérable.

-Je ne comprends pas quel est le but de cette chose…

-Croyez-en mon expérience, le meilleur moyen de faire plier un adversaire c'est de le détruire mentalement. Connaissez-vous une personne qui ne cache pas quelques souvenirs douloureux ? Quelques cauchemars ?

-La question suivante est : comment cible-t-elle ses victimes ?

-Elle s'attaque au chef… ?

-Ou à la personne la plus susceptible de subir ses effets…

-Comment ça ? Si on compare nos vies, vous avez eu votre lot de souvenirs, potentiellement dangereux…Alors pourquoi pas vous ? Non que je vous le souhaite…

-Merci Jack. Mais je pense que ça peut s'expliquer par la nature des événements. Des violences physiques survenues pendant l'enfance, un moment où on est particulièrement vulnérable…

Jack devait admettre la véracité des propos de Daniel. Que cette machine l'ait choisi parce qu'il était le chef de la base ou parce que ses souvenirs étaient suffisamment vivaces pour provoquer des dégâts importait finalement peu. Il devait trouver un moyen d'arrêter le processus.

-Il suffirait peut être de la renvoyer par la porte…

-Je ne pense pas que son efficacité ait un lien avec la distance…On captait déjà sa signature énergétique des kilomètres avant le temple.

-Admettons. Donc elle sonde les cerveaux, choisit sa victime…Et ?

-Et le cerveau fait le reste en recréant des événements vécus.

-Avec un réalisme cruel…

Daniel pouvait lire la détresse dans les yeux de son ami. Il devait, au plus vite, trouver el moyen de stopper cet engin.

-Vous devriez vous reposer un peu pendant que je continue la traduction.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de ramener du travail à la maison…

Daniel ne releva la remarque de son ami et s'installa sur la table du salon avec son ordinateur.

Jack s'allongea sur le canapé. Il savait que rien n'empêcherait les cauchemars de revenir mais le fait d'avoir Daniel prêt de lui le rassurait un peu. Il savait ce qu'il allait revivre en fermant les yeux et ce souvenir l'effrayait plus que tous les autres.

Il lutta un moment contre le sommeil mais les événements de la journée et la fatigue accumulée eurent raison de sa volonté.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3.

Daniel essayait de se concentrer sur la traduction de ces symboles. Il savait qu'il lui fallait trouver la clé pour aider Jack à sortir de ce cauchemar. Il était terriblement inquiet et cette inquiétude grandit encore lorsqu'il vit son ami s'endormir sur le canapé.

Il avait vu la peur dans son regard, une peur absolue et incontrôlable qu'aucun enfant ne devrait jamais éprouver. Il replongea dans ses documents, rassuré par les ronflements paisibles de Jack. Deux heures plus tard, ce fut l'odeur du café qui réveilla le Général. Levant légèrement la tête, il vit Daniel concentré sur la lecture d'un énorme livre, une tasse encore fumante entre les mains.

-Alors, on fait comme à la maison, Danny Boy ?

-Bien dormi ?

-Comme un bébé. Rien ne vaut une bonne sieste. Du nouveau ?

-C'est plutôt énigmatique mais je crois que j'ai un début de piste.

Daniel pointa du doigt un agrandissement photographique d'une des faces de la boîte.

-Ces symboles semblent expliquer que pour se libérer de l'emprise de cette machine, il faut remonter à la source et affronter ses démons. Si un crime a été commis, il doit être réparé et le bourreau recevra le châtiment des mains de sa victime…

-Si je vos suis, pour se libérer de ce truc, il faut se venger ?

Daniel poussa un profond soupir. Jack ne semblait pas convaincu par cette traduction et il devait avouer qu'il éprouvait les mêmes doutes.

-D'après vous, que faut-il faire, maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas, Jack. Mais on ne peut pas écarter cette possibilité. Si la solution est de remonter aux sources du problème, il faut retrouver votre père.

Jack resta un long moment silencieux, laissant l'idée de revoir cet homme faire son chemin.

-Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile d'envisager cette éventualité mais c'est peut être la seule solution.

-Je ne suis pas certain d'être prêt à le revoir même pour mettre fin à cet enfer.

-Je ne vous demande pas de faire ça seul. Je vous accompagnerai.

-Vous n'avez pas à faire ça…

-Au contraire…Premièrement c'est moi qui ai ramené cet objet. Deuxièmement, rien ne dit que ça va fonctionner et je ne crois pas que, vous retrouver seul, soit une bonne chose si ça ne marche pas. Et troisièmement…

Daniel hésitait ne sachant pas trop comment dire à un Général de l'Air Force qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il se doutait que Jack avait lu son dossier et le compte-rendu exhaustif de sa vie privée. Et il ne voulait pas qu'il interprète son inquiétude de travers.

-Daniel ? Le troisième point… ?

-Disons que je m'inquiète pour vous. Ces événements ont l'air de vous avoir vraiment secoué.

-Je vais bien Daniel. C'est vrai que ces souvenirs sont plutôt pénibles mais j'y ai survécu seul une fois…Je pourrais le refaire.

-Je sais bien que vous êtes capable de gérer n'importe quelle situation mais, pour une fois, essayez de vous reposer un peu sur les autres. Vous n'avez pas à tout endurer seul.

-Je ne pense pas que ce fardeau puisse se partager. Mon père me tapait dessus à chaque fois que ça lui chantait…

Jack s'était mis à arpenter le salon tout en parlant. Il ne semblait même plus conscient de la présence de Daniel.

-Même si je n'avais rien fait de mal, il trouvait une excuse. J'essayais de devenir invisible, de ne pas faire de bruit mais il me trouvait toujours. Quand il en avait marre de me voir, il me jetait à la cave et revenait me chercher quand il avait besoin de se défouler…

Daniel était malade de voir son ami aussi perturbé. Jack récitait les atrocités dont il avait été victime avec un ton qu'il aurait voulu neutre et détaché. Mais Daniel pouvait entendre la douleur dans sa voix.

-Il ne m'a jamais souhaité mon anniversaire et le premier arbre de Noël que j'ai décoré c'était avec Charly.

Cette fois, la voix de Jack se brisa à l'évocation de son fils.

-Je n'ai pas fait beaucoup mieux que mon propre père…

-Comment pouvez-vous penser ça ? Charly était un magnifique petit garçon. Vous l'avez rendu heureux, vous l'avez aimé. Et je vous connais assez pour savoir que, jamais, vous n'auriez levé la main sur lui.

Jack leva les yeux vers Daniel.

-Merci. Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir être père. Je crois que j'avais peur de reproduire ce que mon père m'avait fait subir.

-Tous les enfants maltraités ne deviennent pas des parents violents ou défaillants.

-Je m'en suis rendu compte la première fois que je l'ai pris dans mes bras. J'étais si fier. Je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel bonheur.

-Rien ne pourra réparer ce que votre père vous a fait mais vous êtes un homme bien, Jack. Vous pouvez être fier de l'homme que vous êtes devenu, de ce que vous avez accompli.

Les deux amis restèrent silencieux. Jack aurait voulu profiter encore de ce moment de complicité, savourer la présence de Daniel. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble depuis qu'il dirigeait la base. Chacun avait ses obligations de son côté et les briefings n'étaient pas des moments propices aux discussions amicales.

Il savait toutefois qu'il devait prendre une décision rapide car cette satanée machine n'allait pas s'arrêter d'elle-même. Il avait peut-être la solution entre les mains mais la décision restait difficile à prendre. Il devait affronter ses pires angoisses, faire face à des peurs qui le hantaient depuis des années.

Même avec l'aide de Daniel, il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de se confronter à son père. Un autre problème était de savoir s'il souhaitait vraiment tout dire à son ami. Daniel le connaissait mieux que quiconque mais les sentiments que nourrissait Jack à son égard devaient rester cachés. Jamais il ne risquerait leur amitié pour un amour non réciproque.

Jack resta un long moment plongé dans ses pensées, pesant le pour et le contre. Mais il savait qu'il était dos au mur.

-Par où commençons-nous ?

-Par la dernière adresse connue. En partant de là, on suivra sa trace. A supposer qu'il ait déménagé.

-Toujours aussi organisé, Danny.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de chercher longtemps. Harry O'Neill était toujours domicilié à la même adresse.

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à planifier notre voyage…Je crois que le plus tôt sera le mieux…

Daniel s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase en voyant Jack, le regard fixé sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

-Jack, est-ce que ça va ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse il posa une main sur le bras de son ami, craignant que celui-ci ne soit, à nouveau plongé dans un de ses souvenir. Jack sursauta et Daniel put voir la peur dans son regard.

-Jack, c'est moi. Vous n'avez rien à craindre.

La voix rassurante de son ami sembla apaiser l'angoisse de Jack. Daniel pouvait sentir sous sa main les tremblements que Jack essayait de contrôler. Avant aujourd'hui, il aurait juré que Jack était indestructible, que rien ne pouvait ébranler ce roc mais il avait maintenant près de lui un homme brisé par une enfance atroce. Il avait du mal à faire le lien entre ces deux images si différentes de la même personne.

-Parlez-moi, Jack.

Jack sembla reprendre ses esprits et trouva enfin la force de lui répondre.

-Je crois, que si on doit se rendre là-bas, je dois vous raconter toute l'histoire. Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir, ni de devoir le faire mais vous êtes la seule personne en qui j'ai assez confiance pour tout raconter.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé. Je suis flatté par cette marque de confiance mais je peux me retenir de poser des questions…

Il fut interrompu par le rire de Jack.

-Vous retenir de poser des questions ? Ça serait bien la première fois…

-Pas de commentaires désobligeants, s'il vous plaît.

Même si Daniel ne l'avait pas fait volontairement, ce petit échange semblait avoir permis à Jack de se détendre et de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

-Vous devriez vous asseoir, Daniel. Je vais me servir un verre. Vous prenez quelque chose ?

-La même chose que vous.

Daniel s'installa sur le canapé. En se retournant, Jack vit le regard de son ami posé sur lui. Il avait l'air inquiet, mais derrière cette inquiétude, Jack vit l'envie qu'avait Daniel de l'aider, d'être près de lui.

Il se dirigea, à son tour, vers le canapé, résolu à dire tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne, tout ce qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de sa mémoire.

Il s'assit lourdement sur le canapé, tendant à Daniel le verre qu'il venait de lui servir.

Daniel demeurait silencieux. Il ne voulait rien précipiter. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Jack allait lui confier mais il sentait qu'il n'avait fait qu'effleurer la surface. Les atrocités que Jack avait subies durant son enfance auraient rendues n'importe qui fou, ou du moins déséquilibré. Il avait fallu une force de caractère hors du commun pour surmonter ce traumatisme.

-Lorsque mon père m'enfermait à la cave, il ne fermait jamais la porte à clé. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, je savais bien que je ne devais sortir sous aucun prétexte. En tout cas, pas avant qu'il vienne me chercher. Je restais dans le noir, à m'inventer des histoires…Et, au moins, tant que je restais là, il ne me frappait pas…

Jack s'arrêta, hésitant à poursuivre. Daniel comprenait son hésitation et il essaya de l'encourager en posant une main sur son bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Jack ?

-Un soir om il recevait des amis, je suis descendu à la cave et j'ai commencé à lire puis j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Je pensais que c'était mon père alors j'ai éteint ma lampe de poche et j'ai rangé mon livre. Le pas était mal assuré et, quand il a allumé la lumière, j'ai vu que ce n'était pas mon père. Il s'appelait Eddy…Je ne savais pas si je devais être rassuré ou, au contraire, avoir encore plus peur.

Jack reprit son souffle. Daniel pouvait voir à quel point cette confession était, pour lui, pénible.

-Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans son regard. Il a dit que mon père l'envoyait, qu'il avait perdu la partie. Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir. Mon père perdait toujours au poker…Ce que je n'avais pas compris c'est que j'étais le prix de cette partie…

Il ne pouvait pas continuer. Même la rasade d'alcool qu'il avala ne pouvait l'aider. Il se prit la tête à deux mains. Il lui semblait sentir encore l'haleine alcoolisée de cet homme. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il laissa tomber ses dernières défenses et ne protesta pas lorsque Daniel l'attira contre lui. Son ami ne dit rien pendant un long moment, se contenant d'offrir à Jack son soutien et son amitié.

-A partir de ce jour, je suis devenu l'enjeu de leurs parties de poker. Je ne me souviens pas exactement de ce qui s'est passé.

Daniel était malade à l'idée de ce que Jack avait subi.

-Combien de temps ça a duré ?

-Environ un an. Mon père n'était pas très doué pour garder ses amis. Ils ont dû se fâcher.

Une question taraudait Daniel mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse. Il commençait seulement à cerner toute l'horreur de la situation et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir en supporter plus. Cependant, s'il voulait vraiment être en mesure d'aider son ami, il devait savoir…

-Est-ce que d'autres personnes sont descendues à la cave ? Je veux dire…

-Non, Eddy a été le seul qui…

Jack ferma les yeux. Après toutes ces années, il était toujours incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait vécu.

-Mon père n'a jamais…Enfin, il se contentait de me frapper…

-Mon Dieu, Jack…

Daniel se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il ne voulait pas laisser Jack seul mais le malaise qu'il ressentait menaçait de le submerger totalement. Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Jack n'avait pas bougé. Assis sur le canapé, les épaules voûtées et la tête baissée, il semblait épuisé.

-Je suis désolé, Danny. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

-Jack, je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est tellement horrible, injuste…

Daniel savait que Jack avait utilisé toute l'énergie qui lui restait pour lui raconter cet épisode douloureux de sa vie. En huit ans d'amitié, c'était la première fois qu'il le tutoyait.

-Tout à l'heure, dans la voiture…

-Oui, cette machine a choisi le prochain souvenir…

-Est-ce que…? Mon dieu, comment peut-on faire ça à une enfant ?

-Je ne sais pas, Danny. J'ai essayé de comprendre, de le comprendre. Mais il n'y a rien de normal, là –dedans. Cet homme était malade. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qu'il m'a volé : mon innocence, mon enfance et mes illusions. Même mon père n'y était pas arrivé…Lui l'a fait en quelques minutes. Quand tu m'as « réveillé » dans la voiture, je le voyais s'approcher de moi…

-Qu'est-il arrivé à cet homme ?

-Il est mort dans un accident de la route deux ans après notre première rencontre. Il n'a plus fait de mal à personne.

Daniel réfléchissait à toute vitesse, cherchant une solution à la catastrophe qu'il avait le sentiment d'avoir provoquée. Il avait ramené cette boîte, c'était à lui de trouver comment l'arrêter.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de retourner là-bas. Je me suis peut-être trompé dans la traduction…

-Daniel, tu sais bien que tu ne t'es pas trompé…

-Il y a peut-être un autre moyen…moins traumatisant…

-Il y a une grande différence aujourd'hui. Tu es avec moi. A cette époque, j'étais seul.

-Est-ce que ça suffira ?

Jack regarda Daniel dans les yeux et le jeune homme fut surpris par l'intensité de ce regard.

-Tu te souviens de notre première mission sur Abydos ? C'était juste après la mort de Charly. J'étais parti pour ne jamais revenir.

-Mais tu es revenu…

-Oui. Et tu sais ce qui m'a empêché de me brûler la cervelle en rentrant ?

Daniel ne savait pas quoi répondre, la franchise de son ami le surprenait et lui faisait même un peu peur.

-Ce qui m'a permis de tenir c'est un souvenir. Celui d'un jeune homme que je prenais pour un rat de bibliothèque, se dressant, au mépris du danger, entre cette tête de serpent et moi. Je me suis demandé, à ce moment-là, ce qui pouvait bien te faire risquer ta vie pour sauver la mienne. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait te faire croire que je valais la peine d'être sauvé ?

Cette fois, Daniel était sans voix. Il dut réfléchir quelques secondes avant de trouver quoi dire.

-Je ne sais pas, Jack. J'avoue que je ne croyais pas vraiment que tu veuilles mourir. Il y a toujours une raison de vivre, de se battre.

-C'est toi qui m'a donné une raison de vivre ce jour-là. Si tu pensais que ma vie valait la peine d'être sauvée, il fallait que je continue, que tu n'aies pas pris ce risque pour rien.

-Je n'avais aucune idée de tout ça. Je croyais que tu t'étais juste rendu compte que ce n'était pas la solution.

-Danny, je croyais que le suicide était la seule solution qui me restait quand j'avais 12 ans.

-Comment peut-on penser au suicide à 12 ans ?

-J'ai fait plus qu'y penser.

-A cet âge, on pense au sport, aux filles mais pas au suicide.

La réponse de Jack lui glaça le sang.

-Quand tu attends au fond d'une cave que l'ami de ton père vienne te violer, le suicide semble un doux rêve…Alors tu commences à faire des plans, à préparer les accessoires…Et, petit à petit, tu planifies ton scénario pour être sûr de ne pas rater ton coup…

Daniel s'assit sur la table basse, face à Jack qui continuait son récit.

-Un soir tu te retrouves, à nouveau, au fond de cette cave, priant pour que, ce soir-là, pour une fois, ton père ait de la chance au poker et que le clou de la partie ne soit qu'une bonne raclée. Mais une fois de plus, c'est lui qui descend les escaliers. Alors tu fermes les yeux, tu essaies de trouver refuge quelque part dans ton esprit…Seulement, tu ne peux pas te cacher bien longtemps…Tu sens ses mains, la douleur, la honte et son rire quand il remonte les marches et ferme la porte…Tu es seul dans le noir et au fond de la poche de ta veste, la lame de rasoir…

Daniel ferma les yeux se rendant compte des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Jack avait la tête baissée et sa voix était glaciale.

-Tu sais qu'il ne viendra pas te chercher avant le lendemain. Tu as le temps…La lame est froide mais tu ne sens pas la douleur…Au bout de quelques minutes, tu t'endors.

Jack leva soudain la tête, conscient de la proximité de son ami.

-Danny, j'étais heureux de m'endormir en sachant que ce cauchemar était fini.

Jack essuya une larme sur la joue de son ami.

-Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît. Ce n'était pas mon heure. Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital deux jours plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Daniel fut surpris par le rire de Jack.

-Eddy et mon père s'étaient une fois de plus enguelés. Mon père était descendu pour passer sa colère sur moi. Ce salopard m'a sauvé la vie.

Daniel posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Je suis heureux que tu n'aies pas réussi. Je ne sais pas où je serais aujourd'hui si tu n'avais pas été là.

-Toujours sur Abydos avec Sha're et deux ou trois enfants…

-Jack, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Sha're.

-Si on n'avait pas rouvert cette fichue porte. Si je n'avais pas menti dans mon rapport…si…

-Jack, comment peux-tu croire que ta mort aurait pu rendre ma vie meilleure ? Comment peux-tu penser que je préfèrerais échanger ta vie contre une hypothétique vie idyllique sur Abydos ? On ne peut pas revenir sur ce qui a été fait…et je ne le souhaite pas. Même si Sha're me manque tous les jours.

-Je suis désolé, Danny. Je crois que je suis un peu fatigué. Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais avoir fait autrement.

-Tu devrais dormir un peu…

Daniel vit tout à coup la peur dans le regard de Jack et se souvint de l'arme des Anciens…

-Non, je crois que je vais juste attendre qu'on soit prêt à partir.

-Tu ne peux pas rester sans dormir. Tu es épuisé.

-Je ne veux pas revivre ça. Je ne peux pas…

-Je sais Jack. Mais tu as besoin de repos et rien n'indique que cette arme se mette en marche quand tu dors…Je vais rester avec toi. J'ai réussi à te sortir de ce cauchemar une fois. Si quelque chose ne va, je te réveille immédiatement.

Jack semblait un peu rassuré de savoir Daniel à ses côtés. Il s'allongea sur le canapé et ferma les yeux, incapable de résister plus longtemps.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4.

Daniel était incapable de se remettre au travail, impossible pour lui de s'éloigner de Jack. Il était sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur son ami. Jack avait été battu par son père, abusé par un ami de celui-ci et il avait fait une tentative de suicide à 12 ans. Quiconque le rencontrait aujourd'hui ne pouvait soupçonner un tel passé. Il avait réussi à construire un barrage empêchant ses souvenirs de le submerger.

Il avait fabriqué de toutes pièces une personnalité forte et il avait parfaitement réussi. Le problème était que cet engin avait fissuré ce barrage et que la personnalité de Jack dépendait de la solidité de ses défenses.

Daniel ne savait pas ce qui se passerait lorsque le barrage céderait. Car il était persuadé que cela allait arriver et il ne pourrait en sortir indemne.

Il se dirigea finalement vers la cuisine pour préparer le dîner gardant une oreille tendue vers le salon. Il était en train de préparer une salade quand il entendit un cri. Il se précipita dans le salon et trouva Jack en train de se battre avec la couverture qu'il avait étendue sur lui une heure auparavant. Daniel devinait aisément contre qui son ami essayait de se défendre. Un nouveau cri de terreur envahit la pièce. Il fallait qu'il se réveille, qu'il sorte de ce cauchemar.

Daniel s'approcha de lui, essayant d'éviter les coups que Jack essayait d'assener à son agresseur. Il était conscient que son ami ne ferait pas la différence entre lui et son agresseur. La seule manière de le ramener au présent était de lui parler.

-Jack, il faut que m'écoutes, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Il faut tu te réveilles. Laisse-toi guider par ma voix.

Jack ne semblait pas l'entendre et continuait à se débattre violement, criant et pleurant. Daniel désespérait de ne pouvoir l'aider.

-Jack, je t'en pris, écoute ma voix. Tu es dans ta maison, en sécurité avec moi. Personne ne te fera de mal ici.

-Danny… !

Daniel fut glacé par la terreur dans la voix de Jack mais l'important était que Jack l'avait entendu.

-C'est moi, Jack. Je suis tout prêt, je vais prendre ta main. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance.

Il prit la main de son ami et il sentit de suite la forte pression que Jack exerça dès qu'il sentit le contact.

-Non ! Danny, aide-moi !

Daniel oublia toute prudence et prit son ami dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui, essayant de contenir ses tremblements.

-Je suis là, Jack. Reviens avec moi ! Il ne peut pas te faire de mal ici.

Daniel sentit son ami se détendre un peu en entendant ces mots. La crise semblait passée. Mais il ne savait pas s'il avait réussi à ramener Jack avant la fin de son rêve.

En se redressant, il vit dans les yeux de Jack qu'il n'avait pas réussi à lui éviter ce pénible souvenir.

-Jack, parle-moi.

Daniel était effrayé par le manque de réaction de Jack. Il semblait en état de choc. C'est dans des moments comme celui-là qu'il ressentait le plus cruellement l'absence de Janet. Il ne savait pas à qui il pouvait faire confiance mais il savait que Jack avait besoin d'un médecin. Il était prêt à téléphoner au docteur Warner lorsqu'il sentit la main de Jack sur son bras.

-Jack, ça va ?

-Pas vraiment. Il faut que je me lève.

-Je vais appeler le docteur Warner.

-Non, surtout pas. Il est hors de question que je lui explique ce qui se passe.

-Mais tu as besoin d'un médecin, de soins appropriés.

-Je sais quoi faire, Danny. Pour le moment, j'ai besoin d'une douche…Si tu veux bien m'aider à me lever. Je crois pouvoir me débrouiller tout seul ensuite.

Daniel doutait de la véracité de ces propos. Déjà, de nouveaux hématomes se formaient sur son visage. Il offrit pourtant sa main à Jack, sachant qu'il était inutile de chercher à argumenter. Il vit le visage de son ami se crisper lorsqu'il essaya de s'asseoir mais il serra les dents et réussit à se lever.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

Jack écarta sa main lorsque Daniel essaya de l'aider à marcher. Il refusa le contact. Daniel le regarda s'éloigner vers la salle de bains d'un pas mal assuré, prêt à l'aider en cas de besoin. Mais Jack réussit à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bains et referma la porte derrière lui.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Jack s'autorisa à se détendre. La douleur lui était familière, il avait fréquenté l'infirmerie plus souvent qu'à son tour. Mais ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment était au-delà de la douleur. Il ôta ses vêtements en grimaçant à chaque mouvement. Il tourna le robinet d'eau chaude au maximum et essaya de se détendre sous le jet d'eau brûlante. Il devait se laver mais l'eau ne suffirait pas, il le savait.

Il n'entendit pas Daniel frapper, ni entrer dans la pièce. Il fut surpris d'entendre la vox de son ami aussi proche. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il lui serait impossible de le laisser seul et il devait admettre qu'il en était heureux.

-Tout va bien, Jack ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Daniel avait l'art et la manière de poser la bonne question. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher son attention. S'il avait l'air aussi mal qu'il se sentait, il ne devait pas être beau à voir. Il fut soudain prit d'un vertige et posa sa tête contre la faïence espérant que cela suffirait à faire passer son malaise. Il aurait dû reconnaître les symptômes pour les avoir subi à plusieurs reprises.

-Jack, si vous ne répondez pas, je vais ouvrir la porte de cette douche.

Il ne pouvait pas répondre, concentré sur le besoin de rester debout. Il attrapa la serviette qu'il avait suspendue au-dessus de la porte vitrée et la passa autour de sa taille. Il savait que Daniel serait tout proche lorsqu'il ouvrirait la porte et il espérait pouvoir marcher jusque là sans que ses jambes le lâchent. En faisant glisser la porte sur son rail, il vit que Daniel était sur le point de l'ouvrir.

-Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Tu as une mine affreuse.

-Et je me sens encore pire.

Alors qu'il avançait un pied hors de la douche, sa tête recommença à tourner et il échoua dans les bras de Daniel. Daniel l'aida à s'allonger sur le sol de la salle de bain plaçant une serviette sous sa tête.

-Jack, dis-moi où tu es blessé.

-Ça va aller, Daniel. J'ai juste besoin de me reposer un peu.

-A d'autres, Jack.

Jack sentit la colère dans sa voix. Il savait qu'il pouvait être honnête avec Daniel mais il était incapable de partager ses émotions, de montrer ses faiblesses, même à celui qu'il aimait.

-Tout ne va pas bien, Jack, loin de là. Alors je te laisse le choix. Soit tu me laisses t'aider, soit j'appelle un médecin.

-Daniel, tu sais ce qui s'est passé et tu sais aussi qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à faire. Je ne vais pas dire que je vais bien. A vrai dire j'ai un peu mal partout mais je ne vais pas m'effondrer. Quelques heures de repos et je serai prêt à partir.

-Tu vas jouer ce rôle encore longtemps ?

-Il va falloir être plus précis, Daniel.

-Je parle du rôle de gros dur que tu t'obstines à endosser à chaque fois que quelque chose ne va pas. Je croyais que tu avais compris que tu pouvais me faire confiance apparemment je m'étais trompé. Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine que je reste…

-Danny…

Jack essaya de se lever mais Daniel avait déjà quitté la pièce. Jack s'habilla lentement et sortit de la salle de bain bien décidé à passer le reste de la journée dans son lit.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il fut surpris de voir Daniel assis sur le canapé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas comment agir avec Daniel. En huit ans, il l'avait souvent vu en colère et, la plupart du temps, c'était à cause de lui. A chaque fois, c'était Daniel qui avait fait le premier pas pour revenir vers lui. Jack savait, qu'aujourd'hui, c'était à lui de dire quelque chose.

-Je suis désolé, Daniel, si ma manière de gérer les choses ne te convient pas mais c'est tout ce dont je suis capable pour le moment…

Silence.

-Bon, je vais monter m'allonger un moment. Fais comme tu veux. Je voulais juste te remercier pour ton aide.

Toujours rien. Jack se dirigea vers sa chambre aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses blessures, nombreuses à en juger par le nombre de zones douloureuses qu'il pouvait dénombrer. Sa chambre ne lui avait jamais paru si loin.

Daniel avait d'abord décidé de partir et de laisser Jack se débrouiller. Bien sûr, il avait laissé sa colère parler pour lui mais il était incapable d'abandonner son ami. Ce qui le mettait vraiment en colère, c'est qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas comment amener Jack à accepter son aide.

Pourquoi était-il si nerveux et si agacé par l'attitude de Jack. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'énerver aussi facilement surtout avec Jack. Il réalisait maintenant que Jack ne méritait pas ça. Il fallait qu'il lui parle.

Il monta, à son tour, les escaliers menant à la chambre de son ami. Ce qu'il vit, quand il poussa la porte de la chambre, lui glaça le sang. Jack était assis à même le sol dans un coin de la pièce, les genoux repliés contre lui. Daniel ne voyait pas son visage mais le tremblement de ses épaules indiquait que son ami pleurait.

Daniel s'agenouilla près de Jack. Mais quand il posa une main sur son épaule, Jack eut une réaction violente. Il essaya de se reculer.

-Ne me touchez pas, laissez-moi tranquille.

Daniel réalisa que Jack ne s'adressait pas à lui. Il s'était réfugié à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Je ne dirais rien à personne mais laissez-moi tranquille.

Daniel était bouleversé par la détresse de son ami. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Jack s'était senti abandonné.

-Jack, je ne te ferai pas de mal, tu le sais. Je suis là pour t'aider.

Jack sembla se détendre un peu et Daniel en profita pour s'approcher.

-Viens, il ne faut pas rester là. Je vais t'aider à t'allonger.

-Danny. C'est toi ? Je croyais que tu étais parti. J'étais seul…Je…

-Non, Jack, tu n'es pas seul. Je vais rester près de toi.

Jack s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Daniel dut presque le porter jusqu'au lit. Une fois assis sur le lit, il ne laissa pas Daniel s'éloigner.

-Ne me laisse pas, Danny.

-Allonge-toi. Je reste là.

Jack s'allongea, rassuré par la proximité de son ami. A peine avait-il posé la tête sur l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit, épuisé par les événements de la journée.

Daniel resta un moment assis sur le bord du lit jusqu'à ce qu'il sente, lui aussi, la fatigue. Il s'allongea à côté de Jack et laissa le sommeil le gagner.

La nuit fut aussi paisible qu'elle aurait pu l'être dans de telles circonstances. Jack était resté solidement accroché à son ami et, quand Daniel ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain matin, la tête de Jack était posée sur sa poitrine, sa main droite toujours crispée sur son Tshirt.

Daniel était soulagé que Jack ait passé une bonne nuit. L'épisode de la veille l'avait quelque peu ébranlé. Il avait été témoin de l'étendue du traumatisme et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas gérer seul la situation. Ils allaient droit à la catastrophe s'il ne trouvait pas de l'aide rapidement. Daniel n'avait pas les compétences médicales nécessaires pour aider Jack…Il sentit son ami bouger espérant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un nouveau cauchemar. Jack ouvrit les yeux réalisant qu'il n'était pas seul.

-Daniel, loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre mais comment se fait-il que tu sois dans mon lit ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-C'est un peu flou. Un autre cauchemar ?

-Oui. Disons que tu avais besoin d'un peu de réconfort.

Le rire de Jack surprit Daniel. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire.

-Jack, calme-toi un peu et explique-moi ce qui te fais rire comme ça. On a souvent partagé un tente en mission…Ce n'est pas une première…

-Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai juste cru que, pour une fois dans ma vie, j'avais eu le cran d'exprimer ce que je ressentais. Mais je suis resté fidèle à moi-même, lâche jusqu'au bout.

-J'avoue que je suis un peu perdu. Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de partager ton lit peut avoir un lien avec tes sentiments.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur le visage de Jack et Daniel eut un pincement au cœur en comprenant qu'il était la cause de cette tristesse.

-C'est bien le problème, Daniel…Tu ne vois pas et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça…

-Tu ne pourrais pas être plus explicite ?

Jack s'éloigna de lui et s'assit péniblement sur le bord du lit.

-Pas pour le moment. Je te promets de jouer cartes sur table quand on en aura fini avec cette histoire. Ça n'a pas de rapport avec mon enfance…

-C'est quelque chose que j'ai dit ou fait ?

-Non, Danny. Il s'agit de moi et de mon incapacité à assumer mes émotions. Pour le moment je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Un moment je suis ici avec toi et l'instant suivant j'ai l'impression que mon père va franchir la porte. Tout est si confus…Tu es la seule chose qui me raccroche encore au présent. J'ai l'impression que cette boîte cherche à m'enfermer dans mon passé et je dois admettre que cela me terrifie.

Daniel mit un certain temps avant de réaliser ce que Jack venait d'admettre.

-Jack, tu vas avoir besoin d'une aide extérieure, une aide médicale, psychologique que je ne peux pas t'apporter.

Il s'était préparé à argumenter, à devoir se battre avec Jack pour qu'il admette qu'il avait besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je sais, Danny. Je connais quelqu'un. Un ami qui est médecin. On a grandi ensemble. Il est le seul à savoir ce qui s'est passé. Seulement, il faudra le mettre dans le secret et pour cela il faudrait une autorisation spéciale…

-On n'a pas le temps de suivre les voies officielles. Tu as confiance en lui ?

-Il était le parrain de mon fils.

-Ok. Alors on l'appelle, on lui raconte ce qu'il a besoin de savoir. On a , à plusieurs reprises, pris des libertés avec le secret défense.

-Je sais, mais…

Daniel se leva et vint se placer face à Jack.

-Est-ce que tu penses que ton ami va aller tout déballer à la presse ?

-Non et puis personne ne le croirait.

-Exact. Tu as besoin, Jack. Tu es épuisé. L'épreuve que tu vis est en train de te tuer à petit feu et je ne laisserais pas une telle chose arriver pour protéger un secret, aussi important soit-il…

-Entendre ça de la part d'un homme qui a, si souvent, risqué sa vie pour des aliens, c'est presque risible.

-Il ne s'agit pas de moi…

-Justement…Révéler ce secret à Alan pourrait mettre en danger tout le programme…

-Jack, je refuse de rester les bras croisés à te regarder souffrir.

-A cette heure, Alan doit déjà être arrivé à son cabinet. Je vais l'appeler…

Jack essaya de se lever mais la douleur l'empêcha de bouger.

-Laisse-moi t'aider.

Daniel passa un bras autour de la taille de son ami et l'aider à marcher jusqu'au canapé. Il lui passa ensuite le téléphone. Daniel remarqua la grimace que Jack essaya de cacher quand il s'assit sur le canapé. Il savait que les blessures de son ami étaient plus étendues que ce qu'il avait bien voulu lui dire. Il était soulagé que Jack soit d'accord pour demander de l'aide. Il le regarda composer le numéro de mémoire.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps avant que quelqu'un réponde. Jack reconnu aussitôt la voix de son ami d'enfance. Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles mais il savait qu'Alan serait prêt à l'aider.

-Allo ? Qui est à l'appareil ? Vous êtres au cabinet du Docteur Bates.

-Alan, c'est Jack.

-Jack, ça fait un bail. Je commençais à croire que tu avais disparu de la surface de la Terre.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir appelé mais les choses se sont un peu bousculées ces derniers temps. En fait, j'ai été promu Général et je pense que les ennuis sont proportionnels au grade.

-C'est, hélas, souvent le cas. En tout cas, félicitations. Tu méritais cette promotion depuis longtemps. Il faudra qu'on fête ça.

-Oui, bien sûr…

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Jack ne savait pas comment expliquer la situation sans trop en dire. Alan sembla sentir l'hésitation de son ami.

-Jack, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as des ennuis ?

-C'est difficile à expliquer au téléphone. Je suis désolé de t'appeler après si longtemps pour te demander un service mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide…

-N'en dis pas plus. Laisse-moi une demi-heure pour annuler mes rendez-vous. Tu es chez toi ?

-Oui.

-Ok. Ne bouge pas. J'arrive aussi vite que possible.

-Merci, Alan.

Jack raccrocha et regarda Daniel qui avait écouté la conversation. Jack semblait toujours au bord de l'épuisement mais le soulagement était visible dans ses yeux.

-Tu as fait le bon choix. Il semble beaucoup tenir à toi.

-On a partagé pas mal de choses au fil des années. Il a toujours été là quand j'ai eu besoin de lui. Il était le seul à pouvoir m'approcher quand je suis revenu d'Irak. Je crois que je serais devenu fou sans lui. Tu me fais souvent penser à lui. Vous avez tous les deux cette capacité d'empathie. Vous semblez ressentir et partager les émotions des autres.

Daniel ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était étonné que Jack ait pu être aussi proche de quelqu'un toutes ces années sans qu'il entende jamais parler de lui.

-Je crois pouvoir lire tes pensées. Laisse-moi essayer de répondre à une de tes questions avant que tu ne la poses… C'est Alan qui m'a demandé de ne jamais vous parler de lui…

-Je ne comprends pas.

-En fait il ne voulait pas que vous le connaissiez… Il pense que le fait qu'on soit amis aurait pu nuire à ma carrière. C'est probablement un peu moins vrai aujourd'hui mais il y a quelques années…

Jack vit que Daniel avait besoin de précisions. Après tout, il lui devait bien ça.

-Alan est très impliqué dans des associations de défenses des droits des couples homosexuels. Il a souvent reçu des menaces de mort de groupes extrémistes. Tu l'as peut-être déjà vu à la télé. Il sait utiliser les médias pour défendre ce en quoi il croit.

-Alan Bates…ça me disait quelque chose. N'a-t-il pas été victime d'une tentative d'assassinat il y a quelques années ?

-Si. Il y a deux ans. Un fou a décidé qu'il fallait le faire taire et il a ouvert le feu sur sa voiture alors qu'il sortait de sa maison. Alan n'a été que légèrement blessé mais Tim a eu moins de chance. Il est mort sur le coup. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis 10 ans. Ça a été vraiment très dur pour Alan.

-Je m'en souviens. C'est à cette époque que tu as disparu pendant plus d'un mois.

-Hammond était le seul à savoir pour Alan. Il m'a accordé un congé exceptionnel. Le NID était sur notre dos, à l'époque, je ne pouvais rien vous dire.

-Ce n'était pas un reproche, Jack. Je comprends ta position même si tu sais bien que je n'aurais rien dit. En plus, même en tant que militaire, tu as le droit d'avoir les amis que tu veux.

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas si simple. Et je me devais de respecter le souhait d'Alan.

-Comment va-t-il réagir en me voyant ici ?

-Il comprendra quand je lui aurais tout expliqué. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide…

-Je crois que la première chose à faire c'est qu'il t'examine sérieusement. Et ne fais pas cette grimace, je te connais, Jack et je sais que tu ne m'as tout dit sur tes blessures. Après ça, on prendra le temps de tout lui expliquer.

-D'accord, on fera comme tu veux.

Daniel s'assit dans le fauteuil face à Jack et regarda son ami.

-Je suis désolé que tu sois obligé de revivre ça. Parfois j'aimerais ne pas être aussi curieux. J'aurais dû laisser cette boîte où elle était.

-Daniel, nous sommes en guerres. Une guerre dans laquelle nous n'avons pas les armes pour nous défendre. Toi, plus que les autres doit en être conscient. Tu as payé un prix bien assez élevé pour le savoir. Cette boîte aurait pu être la solution. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir ce que c'était. Si j'avais été à la tête de cette exploration, je t'aurais dit de la ramener.

Daniel poussa un profond soupir.

-Je déteste quand tu fais ça. Tu as le don de décortiquer les problèmes et de minimiser ma responsabilité.

-Tu détestes ça parce que tu sais que j'ai raison. De plus, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable de tout ce qui peut se passer dans l'Univers sous prétexte que tu nous a permis d'ouvrir la porte des étoiles.

Puisqu'ils en étaient à se confier à cœur ouvert, Daniel se lança.

-En fait, il y a une question que je me pose depuis des années. Pourquoi m'as-tu pris dans l'équipe après Abydos et pourquoi m'avoir gardé malgré nos perpétuelles enguelades ?

-Tu as toujours su dire tout haut ce que je ne pouvais me permettre de penser. Ma conscience en quelque sorte. Tu as toujours été là pour me rappeler qui j'étais quand je me perdais un peu dans ce jeu de rôle.

-Et moi qui croyais que tu me détestais et que c'était Hammond qui te forçait à me garder dans l'équipe.

-Comment as-tu pu croire que je te détestais ?

Jack semblait vraiment touché par les propos de Daniel.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Jack. Je comprends que j'avais tort.

-Pour votre information, Docteur Jackson, votre présence m'a inspiré divers sentiments durant ces huit années mais jamais de la haine…de la colère parfois mais jamais de haine, loin de là…

-Désolé, Jack. Je ne pensais pas vraiment que tu me détestais…Juste que tu tolérais ma présence.

Jack plongea son regard dans celui de Daniel.

-Daniel, tu as toujours été le seul membre irremplaçable de cette équipe, son âme. Demande à Carter et à Teal'c comment Jonas s'est intégré à l'équipe cette année où tu étais…

Jack exprima par un geste ce qu'il avait du mal à verbaliser en pointant son index vers le plafond.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi il m'a rendu ma place aussi facilement.

-Je ne l'ai quand même pas martyrisé.

Daniel rit de bon cœur devant la grimace de Jack. Il se souvenait parfaitement du regard incrédule que lui avait lancé Jonas quand il avait dit combien tout ça lui avait manqué.

-Ne rigole pas, j'ai été charmant avec lui.

-Je n'en doute pas un instant, Jack. Tu sais être si agréable et compréhensif…

Ils furent interrompus par des coups frappés à la porte. Jack essaya de se lever mais, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il en fut incapable. Ce qui inquiétait le plus Daniel c'était les grimaces de douleurs que son ami n'arrivait plus à cacher.

-Ça va aller, Jack ?

-Je crois que tu devrais aller ouvrir.

La tentative pour changer n'échappa pas à Daniel mais il décida d'obtempérer et se leva pour ouvrir.

Quand il ouvrit, il reconnut immédiatement l'homme devant lui pour l'avoir déjà vu sur le petit écran. Alan Bates devait avoir l'âge de Jack et semblait prendre soin de lui. De la même taille que Daniel, ses yeux verts semblaient lire dans vos pensées. Il tendit la main à Daniel et celui-ci fut étonné par la douceur de sa voix.

-Vous devez être le docteur Jackson. Jack m'a souvent parlé de vous.

-J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant mais je n'ai appris votre existence qu'aujourd'hui. Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance.

-Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Jack. Je pensais qu'il était plus prudent que notre amitié ne soit pas rendue publique.

-Je comprends vos arguments mais je crois qu'on va oublier ça aujourd'hui.

-Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai compris à sa voix que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Daniel lui fit signe d'entrer dans le salon. Alan s'arrêta net à l'entrée de la pièce. Jack s'était allongé sur le canapé, un bras posé sur son visage. Son t-shirt relevé laissé voir le bandage qui enserrait ses côtes. La partie de son visage visible avait pris une teinte bleue violacée et l'intérieur de son bras portait des traces qui ressemblaient à des marques laissées par des doigts.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Qui lui a fait ça ?

La voix du médecin n'était qu'un murmure comme s'il craignait que Jack l'entende ais lorsque Daniel se tourna pour lui répondre il vit une vive colère dans ses yeux.

-C'est un peu compliqué. Je vous promets de tout vous expliquer mais, pour le moment, je m'inquiète pour lui. Vous le connaissez sûrement mieux que moi. Il sera peut-être plus honnête avec vous. Je crains que ses blessures ne soient plus graves que ce qu'il a bien voulu me dire.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir amené à l'hôpital ?

-Ça fait partie de ce qu'on va devoir vous expliquer.

Alan s'avança vers le canapé et s'agenouilla près de Jack posant une main sur son bras. Daniel s'attendait à ce que Jack sursaute mais il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Daniel ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement de jalousie quand il vit le sourire radieux que Jack adressa à Alan.

-Je te laisse seul quelques semaines et regarde dans quel état tu te mets.

-Ravi de voir, moi aussi…

Jack s'assit, grimaçant de douleur.

-Le docteur Jackson m'a déjà promis une explication donc je ne vais pas te poser la question à nouveau. Je suppose que tu as de bonnes raisons pour ne pas être, en ce moment, allongé sur un lit d'hôpital.

-D'excellentes raisons, Alan. Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux mais je ne prendrais pas de risques si ce n'était pas indispensable.

-C'est bien ce qui me fait peur. Je pense que je ne vais pas aimer ça. Pour le moment je vais t'examiner mais il faut me promettre d'être parfaitement honnête.

Jack hocha la tête.

-Si tu veux m'aider, on sera mieux dans ma chambre.

Alan aida Jack à se lever.

-Danny, je crois qu'une seconde béquille ne serait pas de trop.

Le visage de Jack avait pâli et Daniel n'était pas certain qu'il puisse marcher jusqu'à sa chambre sans s'évanouir. Il se plaça à la droite de Jack, le soutenant de son mieux.

-Bon sang, Jack. Dans quoi tu t'es encore fourré ?

-Tu sais bien que les ennuis ont le don de me trouver même quand je ne les cherche pas.

-Je sais, Jack, je sais.

Après de nombreuses pauses, ils arrivèrent dans la chambre et déposèrent Jack sur le lit encore défait.

-Je vais chercher ma mallette dans la voiture. Vous restez avec lui, docteur Jackson.

-Bien sûr. Au fait, c'est Daniel.

Alan se retourna avec un grand sourire.

-Moi c'est Alan. Il n'y a que mes patients qui m'appellent Docteur Bates et ma mère quand elle veut rappeler à ses copines de la maison de retraite que son fils est médecin…

Daniel s'assit près de Jack lorsqu'Alan eut quitté la pièce.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je ne me rappelle pas m'être senti aussi mal.

-Il faudra peut-être aller à l'hôpital. Alan est médecin mais s'il y a des lésions internes il ne pourra rien faire.

-Je sais, Danny.

Jack ferma les yeux en espérant que la douleur allait s'atténuer mais rien n'y faisait.

-Toujours cette migraine ?

-Entre autre…

Daniel posa une main sur le front de Jack et fronça les sourcils en sentant la peau brûlante de son ami.

-Tu as de la fièvre.

-C'est probablement dû à une infection. Il va falloir des antibiotiques.

Daniel n'avait pas entendu Alan revenir. Le médecin se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Je vais vous laisser et préparer quelque chose à manger.

-Merci, Danny.

Alan l'arrêta en posant une main sur son épaule alors qu'il passait à côté de lui.

-Je vais m'occuper de lui, Daniel et ensuite on aura une petite discussion.

-Comme convenu, Alan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5.

Daniel était dans la cuisine en train de faire cuire des pancakes lorsqu'Alan pénétra dans la pièce. Il semblait accablé.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Pas trop mal compte tenu de ce qu'il a subi. Les hématomes vont le faire souffrir, tout comme ses côtes cassées mais rien qui ne puisse guérir avec du temps et du repos.

-Mais…

-Daniel, que savez-vous du passé de Jack ?

-Il m'a raconté ce que son père lui avait fait subir. Je suis au courant pour Eddy.

-Il doit vraiment avoir confiance en vous pour vous avoir parlé de ça. Daniel, il faut me dire ce qui s'est passé. L'ordure qui lui a fait ça ne s'est pas contenté de le frapper.

-D'accord. Que savez-vous exactement sur le travail de Jack ?

-Je ne sais que ce qu'il m'en a dit même si je me doute que ce n'est pas en mesurant la distance entre les planètes qu'on récolte le genre de blessures avec lesquelles il est parfois revenu.

-Ce que je suis sur le point de vous dire est classé secret défense.

-Daniel, je ne voudrais pas être irrespectueux mais est-ce que vous avez l'accord de Jack pour me parler de ça ?

-On en a parlé longuement et c'est le seul moyen pour que vous puissiez l'aider efficacement.

-Donc, l'état de Jack a un rapport avec ce que vous faites sous cette montagne.

-En fait, tout a débuté i ans quand on m'a appelé pour traduire une série de symboles trouvés sur une plaque circulaire. Cette plaque recouvrait un anneau de métal découvert des années auparavant en Egypte. Pour faire bref, j'ai traduit les symboles et quand on a fait tourné cet anneau, un vortex s'est formé…Un passage vers une autre planète qui possédait aussi un tel anneau qu'on a appelé porte des étoiles.

Daniel s'arrêta un moment, laissant à Alan le temps de digérer les informations qu'il venait de lui donner. En réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire, il comprenait le regard incrédule que lui adressait le médecin.

-Vous me faites marcher ? Voyager vers d'autres planètes et pourquoi pas faire ami-ami avec les petits hommes verts… ?

-Ce n'est pas toujours le cas mais parfois…

Les deux hommes se retournèrent en entendant la voix de Jack qui se tenait, instable, sur le pas de la porte. Daniel se leva pour l'aider à s'asseoir. Alan semblait trop abasourdi pour bouger.

-Tu veux dire que tout ça est vrai ?

-La pure vérité, Alan. La porte des étoiles nous permet de voyager sur d'autres planètes et nous explorons d'autres mondes depuis huit ans.

-Ok, laissez-moi une minute pour me faire à l'idée. Quel rapport avec ce qui t'arrives ?

-Nous avons rencontré, au cours de nos explorations, de nombreux peuples, pour la plupart amicaux. Mais d'autres nous posent plus de problèmes. Pour faire simple nous avons un ennemi, bine plus puissant que nous, plus mégalo…Des sales têtes de serpents…

-Jack, pas besoin de tout raconter.

-Désolé je m'emporte toujours quand je parle de ces sales bestioles. Tu devrais continuer Daniel.

-Depuis qu'on a rencontré les Goa'ulds, le noms officiel des « têtes de serpents » on explore d'autres planètes à la recherche d'armes qui pourraient nous aider à les vaincre. Le problème c'est qu'on n'a pas toujours les connaissances suffisantes pour les faire fonctionner…

-Je me demande ce qui est le plus effrayant. Le fait qu'on ait un ennemi puissant dans la galaxie ou que des scientifiques s'amusent avec des armes qu'ils ne savent pas faire marcher ?

Jack sourit à la remarque de son ami. Il s'était souvent fait la même réflexion. Daniel continua son récit.

-Il y a deux jours, nous avons ramené une boîte d'apparence inoffensive…

-Mais…

-En fait, il s'agit d'une arme et elle s'est retournée contre nous ou plus précisément contre Jack…

-Comment ça ?

-Il semblerait que cet engin fasse revivre les pires souvenirs d'une personne. Elle cible les souvenirs les plus traumatisants et, d'une certaine manière, les recrée.

Daniel vit le regard de Jack s'assombrir et Alan sembla comprendre d'instinct que son ami avait besoin de son soutien. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Jack attendant que celui-ci se décide à parler.

-Il y a deux heures, j'étais de retour dans cette cave attendant la fin de la partie de poker.

Alan prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler. Daniel fut surpris de le voir au bord des larmes.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider, Jack ?

-Cette machine choisit mes pires cauchemars. Après le deuxième épisode, je ne savais même plus où j'étais. C'est Daniel qui m'a ramené à la réalité.

Alan se tourna vers Daniel.

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré une telle technologie et je vais avoir besoin de plus de détails sur ce qui s'est passé. En attendant, Jack, tu vas aller te coucher. Je vais te donner quelque chose pour t'aider à dormir.

-Tu crois que ça va suffire à éloigner les rêves.

-A vrai dire je n'en sais rien mais on va rester près de toi.

-Ok, donne-moi ta pilule.

-Tu vois que tu peux être obéissant quand tu veux.

Jack se leva, le comprimé dans la main et alla se servir un verre d'eau.

-Il va falloir que vous me donniez votre recette pour le faire obéir comme ça. Avec moi ça ne marche jamais.

-N'en profite pas trop, Danny boy.

Jack quitta la pièce entendant ses deux amis rire doucement.

Dès que Jack eut quitté la pièce, Alan se tourna vers Daniel.

-Vous avez l'air très proches tous les deux. Je suppose que vous avez dû en voir de toutes les couleurs avec lui ?

Daniel ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Vous le connaissez bien, on dirait. Disons qu'on a souvent eu des différences de point de vue mais je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il m'a sauvé la vie au mépris de sa propre sécurité. Jack connaît son métier et il le fait bien. Le problème c'est que, souvent, nos objectifs divergent. Je suis archéologue. Mon travail demande du temps et de la patience, ce qui est incompatible avec l'aspect militaire de notre travail.

-Ça ne doit pas être facile maintenant que Jack commande la base.

-C'est vrai, ça n'est pas facile de passer la porte sans lui. Je me surprends souvent à regarder par-dessus mon épaule pour vérifier s'il est là. Depuis notre première mission, Jack a toujours veillé sur moi. Même s'il ne l'admettra jamais…

-Aujourd'hui, c'est vous qui veillez sur lui.

-J'aimerais être capable de 'aider mais je me sens un peu impuissant face à ce qui arrive.

-Le principal c'est qu'il ne soit pas seul. S'il doit revivre ce cauchemar, il doit pouvoir compter sur nous. Comment se manifestent ces flash-back ? il faut qu'on essaie de comprendre leur mécanisme.

Daniel réfléchit un instant.

-La première fois, je l'ai retrouvé dans son bureau. Il semblait avoir été frappé. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé.

-Vous a-t-il dit à quelle époque c'était arrivé ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait une dizaine d'années. Cet engin semble suivre la chronologie des événements. J'ai été témoin des deux crises suivantes.

Daniel s'arrêta à nouveau et Alan lui laissa le temps de se ressaisir. Il savait trop bien dans quel état les victimes pouvaient être après des actes aussi violents.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, Daniel. Je connais Jack depuis des années, tout comme vous, mais nous n'avons pas les mêmes rapports. Dans le cadre de son métier, Jack ne doit montrer aucune faiblesse. Il a beaucoup souffert et pour faire face, il a bâti une forteresse autour de lui.

-C'est ce que je commence à comprendre. Durant ces années, il n'a jamais rien montré.

-Il avait besoin de ça. Il avait besoin que vous ne sachiez rien de son enfance pour pouvoir continuer à vivre normalement.

-Je comprends que vous avez été très proche de lui toutes ces années.

-Je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il est revenu d'Irak qu'il m'a tout raconté. Son emprisonnement avait fait ressurgir ses angoisses.

-Il m'a dit que vous aviez été le seul à pouvoir l'aider.

-Nous avons passé plusieurs semaines dans une maison que Tim et moi avions achetée dans les montagnes. Il lui a fallu une semaine avant qu'il n'accepte de me parler.

Daniel se gratta le front, signe de profonde inquiétude chez lui.

-Il va falloir plus que quelques semaines d'isolement cette fois. J'ai commencé à traduire les symboles sur cette boîte. Ils indiquent que la victime doit affronter ses démons. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir la traduction mais, vu son état, je ne suis pas certain que Jack puisse retourner voir son père.

-Nous serons là pour l'aider mais, pour le moment, il doit se reposer et reprendre des forces.

-Je vais continuer la traduction. Ça pourrait nous aider.

-Je vais aller voir Jack…

Alan se leva et se dirigeait vers l'escalier lorsque Daniel l'interpela.

-Alan, est-ce que Jack va s'en sortir ? Je veux dire, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Quand je l'ai retrouvé dans sa chambre tout à l'heure, il était assis dans le noir. Il croyait que j'étais parti, il pleurait. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver face à un enfant de dix ans.

-C'est une forme de régression. Les événements qu'il revit sont tellement traumatisants qu'il a du mal à faire la différence entre le passé et le présent. Mais je pense que notre présence pourra l'aider.

-Je l'espère. En tout cas, je suis heureux que vous soyez là, merci.

-Jack est mon ami. Je ne pouvais pas ignorer son appel.

Sur ces mots, Alan sortit de la pièce, laissant Daniel se mettre au travail. Tout en marchant vers la chambre de son ami, il espérait ne pas s'être trompé en sous-entendant que tout irait bien. Les blessures de Jack, ajoutées au choc émotionnel l'avaient sérieusement affaibli. Il fallait faire vite avant que leur ami ne sombre totalement et soit incapable de se relever. Perdu dans ses pensées, il pénétra dans la pièce où une faible lumière perçait à travers les stores. Jack semblait dormir paisiblement.

Alan prit quelques secondes pour observer celui qu'l connaissait si bien. Il avait, un moment, espérait qu'ils pourraient être plus que des amis. Il avait immédiatement éprouvé une certaine admiration et un profond respect pour cet homme. Il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il avait été très attiré par Jack. C'était avant sa rencontre avec Tim.

Alan posa un regard tendre sur l'homme avec qui il avait tant partagé. Jack avait été là pour lui à la mort de Tim. Il l'avait soutenu alors qu'il était prêt à tout abandonner, lui rappelant, combien ce qu'il faisait était important, que ce qu'il défendait était juste.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie lorsque Jack se retourna brusquement dans son sommeil. Il crut qu'il allait se réveiller mais ses yeux restaient clos, agités de petits tremblements. Alan n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi faire. Devait-il le réveiller ou attendre ? La réponse devint évidente quand Jack se mit à se débattre et à gémir.

Il s'approcha du lit et essaya de calmer son ami. Il réussit à poser une main sur le front de Jack.

-Jack, réveille-toi.

Il sembla entendre sa voix et sa respiration se fit plus régulière.

-Jack, s'il te plaît. Il faut ouvrir les yeux.

Alan eut un léger sourire lorsqu'il vit le brun chocolat des yeux de son ami.

-De retour parmi nous.

-On dirait. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu étais un peu agité. J'ai eu peur que ce soit un autre flash-back.

Jack se frotta les yeux.

-Non je crois que c'était un simple cauchemar. Rien de comparable avec ce que j'ai vécu les fois précédentes.

-Tu m'en voies ravi…Enfin, je ne suis pas ravi que tu aies fait un cauchemar…enfin, tu m'as compris.

Jack ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-J'ai parfaitement compris, Docteur Bates. C'est bon de t'avoir ici. Merci d'être venu.

-Tu savais bien que je ne te laisserais pas affronter ça seul. Tu en aurais fait autant pour moi…

-Tu as raison

Jack essaya de se redresser mais la douleur l'arrêta. Alan plaça une main derrière son dos pour le soutenir et plaça un oreiller afin que la position soit plus confortable.

-Ça va aller ?

-Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr mais il faudra faire avec…

-Tu veux un autre cachet contre la douleur ?

-Non, je ne suis pas vraiment un fan de ces trucs…

-Comme tu veux…

Alan essaya de lire dans le regard de son ami le fond de ses pensées et ce qu'il vit ne le rassura pas. Jack avait les yeux dans le vide. Il avait, à nouveau, revêtu son masque d'indifférence feinte mais, malgré ça, Alan pouvait voir la douleur et l'insécurité.

-Tu sais que tu peux me parler, Jack. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire comme si tout allait bien devant moi, ni devant Daniel, d'ailleurs.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-S'il te plaît, Jack. Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. Alors, essaie de nous aire confiance. Nous ne sommes pas là pour te juger…Je pensais qu'on avait mis ça au clair il y a des années…

-Que veux-tu entendre ?

L'agressivité dans le ton de Jack surprit un peu Alan mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il vit le visage de son ami se fermer. Il ne savait pas exactement de quoi il retournait mais il sentait qu'il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Il avait déjà remarqué que les relations entre Jack et Daniel étaient étranges. Les deux amis étaient proches mais, en même temps, il semblait y avoir une certaine distance entre eux.

-Ça n'a pas toujours été facile avec Daniel. Il nous a fallu du temps pour apprendre à nous faire confiance.

-Et la raison pour laquelle tu le tiens à distance… ?

-Il a assez de soucis sans que je vienne en rajouter.

-Quelle grandeur d'âme, Jack. Mais je crois que tu ne comprends pas bien le principe d'une amitié. De plus, te connaissant, je suis sûr que tu ne lui as pas demandé son avis sur la question. Ce que vous partagez n'est pas de l'amitié, Jack.

Une nouvelle fois, Alan fut surprit par l'agressivité de Jack.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'on vécu…

Alan pouvait sentir la colère dans la voix de Jack et il savait que c'était probablement la seule manière d'obtenir la vérité. Jack était émotionnellement fragile et lorsqu'il reprit la parole sa voix tremblait légèrement.

-J'ai failli le perdre plusieurs fois…

Jack ne put aller plus loin. Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

-Jack, le risque fait parti de votre métier. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un membre de ton équipe est blessé en mission. Qu'est-ce qui est différent avec Daniel ?

-Tu ne comprends pas.

-Non, Jack. Explique-moi. Que représente-t-il pour toi ?

Lorsque Jack leva les yeux, Alan fut pris au dépourvu parce qu'il vit. Les yeux de son ami étaient brillants de larmes. Des larmes trop longtemps retenues. Alan s'approcha et prit son ami dans ses bras. Jack laissa enfin couler les larmes qu'il n'avait jamais versées après la disparition de Daniel.

Alerté par le bruit, Daniel passa la tête par la porte. Il était inquiet pour Jack, bien plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Daniel ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en voyant la détresse de son ami.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait entrer ou rester à l'écart. Les deux hommes ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Jack reprit ses esprits et quitta le refuge de l'épaule de son ami.

-Je ne pourrais pas supporter de le perdre à nouveau, Alan. Daniel est bien plus important pour moi que je ne pourrais te l'expliquer.

-Je ne le connais que depuis quelques heures mais je suis persuadé qu'il n'a aucune intention de partir. Il ne demande qu'à t'aider.

-Je sais, Alan. Je n'ai pas les idées très claires. Je crois que je craignais, qu'en apprenant ce qui m'était arrivé, il ne veuille plus de mon amitié.

Daniel ne pouvait plus rester à l'écart. Il entra dans la chambre et se posta devant le lit.

-J'aimerais que les choses soient bien claires, Jack. Il n'a jamais été question pour moi de te laisser seul. Notre amitié compte beaucoup pour moi…

-Je ne voulais pas dire…

-Je sais, Jack. Il faut que tu comprennes que je veux t'aider.

-Daniel, je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis. La seule chose à laquelle je peux me rattacher c'est vous deux.

-Il n'y a aucune raison que cela change.

Daniel vint s'asseoir à côté de Jack. Les deux amis l'encadraient comme s'ils voulaient lui montrer physiquement leur attachement. Alan était heureux de ne pas s'être trompé à propos de Daniel. Il s'était immédiatement senti proche de lui. Sa sincérité, son intelligence, sa manière d'être présent sans jamais s'imposer l'avaient convaincu que Daniel était l'ami dont Jack avait besoin en ce moment.

-Merci, Danny.

Jack détourna le regard sentant les larmes monter à nouveau à ses yeux. Il sentit une main sur sa joue, une main qu'il avait souvent rêvé de sentir sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

-Jack, regarde-moi. Tu dois me faire confiance. Je ne m'enfuirai pas et je ne pense pas que pleurer soit une faiblesse. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir honte de tes émotions.

Daniel augmenta la pression sur la joue de Jack, le forçant à le regarder. Jack leva les yeux vers son ami et fixa le regard bleu posé sur lui. Jack avait toujours été stupéfait par l'intensité du regard de Daniel. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Daniel avait la capacité de communiquer de mille et une manière.

Jack était capable de dire, rien qu'en regardant sa posture, dans quel état émotionnel était son ami. Il avait toujours admiré cette capacité à assumer ses émotions. Peut-être parce que lui-même ne pouvait se le permettre.

Daniel fut étonné de voir un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Jack.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude, Danny.

Sa voix s'étrangla tout à coup et il dut prendre une profonde inspiration pour en garder le contrôle.

-Mon père me disait toujours qu'un homme ne doit pas pleurer. Au début, je pleurais, je le suppliais…Le seul résultat était des coups supplémentaires. J'ai vite compris qu'il valait mieux que je ravale mes larmes.

-Ton père avait tort. Je n'ai pas très bien connu mes parents mais ils m'ont quand même appris quelque chose : il n'y a aucun mal à ressentir des émotions t à les montrer.

Alan était resté silencieux durant l'échange entre les deux amis. Il remarqua avec quelle facilité Jack se laissa aller après les paroles de Daniel. Il avait déjà noté à quel point les deux hommes étaient proches mais, là, il s'agissait d'autre chose.

Jack résista encore un instant à la douce pression que Daniel exerçait toujours sur sa joue droite. Alan comprit tout à coup ce que Jack avait refusé de lui dire. Il vit clairement, à ce moment-là, ce que Daniel représentait pour son ami. il comprit, en un instant pourquoi Jack tentait de tenir Daniel à distance.

Il lut la vérité dans les yeux de Jack lorsque celui-ci posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Daniel.

-Tout va bien, Jack. Tu peux dormir maintenant. Je reste près de toi.

Alan se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas se rendre compte que son meilleur ami était tombé amoureux ? Jack ne lui avait pas parlé de sa vie sentimentale depuis son divorce. Il ne lui avait présenté personne et il n'avait pas posé de question.

Mais en voyant les deux hommes ensemble, tout devenait clair. La question qu'il devait éclaircir maintenant était de savoir ce que Daniel éprouvait pour Jack.

Le jeune homme ne cachait pas son attachement mais est-ce que cela allait au-delà de l'amitié ? Jack pensait que ce n'était pas le cas, sinon il n'aurait pas gardé le silence pendant huit ans.

Alan était toujours perdu dans ses pensées quand il sentit la présence de Daniel derrière lui. Le jeune homme avait l'air secoué par ce qu'il venait de vivre et le manque de sommeil avait tracé des cercles sombres sous ses yeux. Il ôta ses lunettes et se passa une main sur le visage. Vaine tentative pour effacer la tension des derniers jours.

Alan l'observa quelques instants et essaya de le voir avec les yeux de Jack. Comment avait-il réussi à conquérir le cœur endurci de son ami ? Daniel sentit le regard d'Alan posé sur lui. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, un sourire illuminait son visage. Alan fut désarmé par tant de sincérité. Comment avait-il pu garder cette fraîcheur après des années à travailler avec l'armée ?

Plus il cherchait à comprendre cet homme, plus il devenait énigmatique. Il se força à revenir à la réalité. Ce qu'il venait de comprendre compliquait dangereusement la situation.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Alan. Il a réussi à se rendormir. Je ne suis plus sûr d'avoir le même Jack O'Neill face à moi.

-C'est bien lui, Daniel. Seulement, c'set une facette de lui qu'il ne montre jamais à moins d'y être contraint. Il a enterré ses émotions au plus profond de lui même. Il serre les dents et attend que ça passe.

-Le problème c'est que ça ne passe pas vraiment…ça s'accumule.

-Exactement. A la mort de Charly, il n'a pas versé une larme. Sarah ne l'a jamais compris. C'est en partie pour ça qu'ils se sont séparés. Ce qu'elle n'a jamais su, c'est que deux jours après l'enterrement, je l'ai retrouvé en pleine nuit, inconscient, allongé près de la tombe de son fils. J'ai cru, un instant, qu'il avait fait une bêtise mais il était seulement évanoui. Quand je l'ai réveillé, il ne savait plus où il était ni comment il était arrivé là. Il a fini par se rappeler qu'il était revenu quelques heures après l'enterrement pour lui dire au revoir.

-Il avait passé deux jours là ?

-Oui…Après cet épisode je l'ai ramené chez moi.

-C'est à ce moment que le programme Porte des Étoiles a commencé…

-Apparemment, ça a été une bonne chose pour lui…

-Pas vraiment. Il a accepté cette mission parce qu'il y a vu une porte de sortie.

-Comment ça ?

-La mission initiale était d'aller sur cette planète, d'y déposer une bombe et de revenir…Seulement, Jack n'avait pas prévu de revenir.

-Je vois…Une mission suicide. Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait changé d'avis ?

Daniel réfléchit un instant. Il avait souvent repensé à cette première visite sur Abydos et il avait cherché à analyser la réaction de Jack mais il n'était toujours pas certain d'avoir compris ce qui avait motivé sa décision.

-A notre arrivée, rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. On a un peu dû improviser.

-Les têtes de serpents ?

-Notre première rencontre. Râ a voulu tuer Jack. Vous le connaissez, il ne sait pas tenir sa langue…Je me suis trouvé sur le chemin de l'arme. C'est la première fois que je suis mort…

-Vous plaisantez ? La première fois ? Il y en a eu d'autres ?

-C'est un peu compliqué…En fait, les Goa'ulds possède une machine capable de régénérer les tissus. Râ m'a ressuscité et pour finir Jack et son équipe ont repassé la porte en faisant croire qu'ils avaient accompli la mission comme prévu. Je suis resté sur Abydos.

-Je comprends pourquoi Jack paraissait différent à son retour.

-Ce genre d'expérience ne peut que vous changer.

-Dans ce cas je pense plutôt que le changement était dû à une personne. Pour en revenir à votre mort…Combien de fois est-ce arrivé ?

-Je ne tiens pas vraiment les comptes…Deux ou trois fois…La dernière fois, ça a duré un an…

Alan n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Daniel semblait trouver ça parfaitement normal.

-Attendez, vous êtes mort 4 fois et la dernière fois, vous êtes resté mort pendant un an. Vous vivez dans un monde de fous…

-C'est un peu vrai. Je ne peux pas tout vous expliquer mais les Anciens, ceux qui ont fabriqués la Porte …et la boîte ont réussi à atteindre un niveau immatériel de conscience et ils m'ont accueilli parmi eux…

-Quand est-ce arrivé ?

-C'était il y a trois ans…A peu près à cette époque de l'année. Pourquoi ?

Alan regarda Daniel.

-Il y a trois ans, Jack est venu chez moi, un soir. Il avait l'air dévasté. Je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça depuis la mort de Charly. Il s'est effondré en larmes. La seule chose qu'il a réussi à me dire c'est « Je l'ai tué pour de bon cette fois. »

-Mon Dieu….Il n'est pas responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé. C'était mon choix. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui demander de prendre une telle décision…Mais je ne pensais pas…

Daniel semblait se parler à lui-même et Alan dut l'interrompre. Il avait vraiment du mal à cerner dans quel monde vivaient ces deux amis.

-Daniel, arrêtez-vous une seconde. Je suis perdu. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Désolé, Alan.

-Il n'y a pas de mal mais vous devez réaliser que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous avez vécu. A vrai dire, j'ai même du mal à l'imaginer.

-Ça fait huit ans que je vis ça et je n'y comprends pas grand chose moi-même.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à choisir la mort ?

-On était sur une planète, appelée Kellowna. Les habitants faisaient des expériences sur une nouvelle arme. Seulement, ça a dégénéré. Il y a eu un accident et j'ai été exposé à une dose mortelle de radiations. De retour à la base, mon corps a commencé à partir en morceaux. Jack et la Général de l'époque ont fait appel à nos alliés. Les Tok'ras ont essayé de me guérir. C'est à ce moment que j'ai quitté mon corps.

-C'est là que ces aliens vous ont proposé de les suivre…

-Oui, mais pour ça, il fallait que mes amis me laissent partir. Je savais que Jack respecterait mon choix. Il était le seul à pouvoir comprendre que je devais partir.

-Il a fait ce que vous avez demandé. J'ai une question personnelle, Daniel. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

-Je pensais que Jack me ferait confiance et comprendrais que c'était le meilleur choix.

-Non, Daniel. Pourquoi avoir choisi de partir alors qu'ils allaient vous guérir ?

-Je pensais pouvoir être plus utile comme ça. Il fallait faire quelque chose et cette race semblait avoir la solution.

-Est-ce que ça valait le sacrifice ?

-Pour moi ce n'était pas vraiment un sacrifice. Juste une nouvelle étape.

Cet homme était de plus en plus étonnant. Alan ne savait pas encore s'il devait l'admirer ou lui donner une grande claque derrière la tête pour ce qu'il avait fait à Jack.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'en choisissant ces aliens, il avait enlevé à Jack ses derniers espoirs. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Daniel avait demandé à Jack de mettre fin à sa vie terrestre.

Daniel sembla lire la colère dans les yeux de l'homme assis face à lui.

-Il y avait bien d'autres choses en jeu que ma propre vie.

-Je comprends, Daniel mais avez-vous essayé de vous mettre à la place de Jack ?

-J'aurais fait la même chose s'il me l'avait demandé.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande. Je sais que vous auriez aussi respecté son choix. Mais, avec ce que vous savez maintenant, de sa vie…Imaginez que vous ayez passé votre vie à bâtir des murs autour de vous et que la seule personne qui a réussi à les franchir, vous demande de lui donner la mort…

Daniel n'était pas sûr de savoir où Alan voulait en venir. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le tour que prenait la conversation, ni le malaise qu'il commençait à sentir au creux de son estomac.

-Imaginez ce jeune archéologue avec ses théories bizarres…qui a réussi à fissurer vos défenses. Il a su vous voir tel que vous étiez. Il a su vous montrer qu'il y a avait des raisons de vivre. Même si vous ne lui avez rien dit, il sait à quel point il compte pour vous. Et ce jour-là, il vous demande de le laisser mourir. Il vous demande d'être celui qui dira stop…Pouvez-vous, Daniel, imaginer ce que ça voulait dire pour lui ?

Lorsqu'Alan regarda Daniel, le visage de celui-ci était décomposé. Il pouvait voir toute la colère mais aussi la culpabilité que ressentait le jeune homme.

Alan se rendit compte qu'il n'avait fait que dire tout haut ce que Daniel savait déjà même s'il avait essayé de l'ignorer.

Daniel se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce de long en large. Il était visiblement perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je ne pouvais pas penser à ça à ce moment. Je ne voulais pas le faire…ça aurait été trop dur…

-Je ne voulais pas vous accuser de quoi que ce soit, Daniel. Je pense juste que vous avez besoin de comprendre ce que vous représentez pour lui. Vous laisser partir, ce jour-là, a sans doute été la décision la plus dure qu'il ait eu à prendre mais il l 'a fait en sachant que c'était ce que vous vouliez.

Daniel ne pouvait plus tenir en place. Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Alan le suivit alors qu'il marchait vers la chambre de Jack. Il ne voulait pas être indiscret mais il savait que les émotions intenses étaient parfois difficiles à contrôler et Jack n'était pas en état de supporter celles de Daniel. Il se posta sur le pas de la porte, observant Daniel alors qu'il s'asseyait au bord du lit.

Daniel avait tellement de choses à dire à Jack qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Parler n'avait jamais vraiment été un problème pour lui mais, là, devant son ami, il ne pouvait trouver les mots. Il posa une main sur le front de Jack. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller mais il avait besoin d'être près de lui. Il s'allongea doucement à ses côtés.

Le plus naturellement du monde, Jack vint poser sa tête sur la poitrine de son ami.

-Pardonne-moi, Jack.

Daniel avait murmuré ces mots à l'oreille de Jack. Les explications devraient attendre. Ils étaient tous les deux trop épuisés pour résister plus longtemps au sommeil.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6.

Alan repartit passer quelques coups de téléphone pour annuler ses rendez-vous des prochains jours, laissant Jack et Daniel prendre un repos qui leur serait profitable.

Après deux heures de sommeil, Daniel ouvrit et découvrit que Jack n'avait pas bougé. Le jeune homme se sentait bien, étrangement bien. La chaleur de son ami calé contre lui le rassurait même s'il ne voulait pas, pour le moment analyser d'où venait ce sentiment.

Il voulait juste savourer ce moment.

-Ça devient une habitude, Daniel.

-Je suis désolé, Jack. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Pas de problème. On dirait que j'ai bien profité de la situation.

Jack s'éloigna et Daniel regrettait déjà d'avoir perdu ce contact.

-Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta présence dans mon lit ?

-Disons que j'ai eu une petite discussion avec Alan à propos de ce qui s'est passé il y a trois ans.

-Alan est incapable de tenir sa langue.

-Il a eu raison de me le dire, Jack. Je crois qu'il y a des choses qu'on a besoin d'éclaircir entre nous.

-Daniel, je t'ai promis de tout te dire quand cette histoire serait terminée mais pas maintenant.

-Jack, on ne peut pas reporter cette discussion. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu m'as écouté et pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ce jour-là.

-Je n'aurai pas réussi à te convaincre de rester alors j'ai préféré t'aider. Tu semblais croire que ça pouvait être important.

Jack lui tournait maintenant le dos mais il pouvait sentir la tension dans sa voix. Daniel savait qu'il n'avait pas fini, qu'il avait encore des choses à lui dire. Daniel ne voulait pas trop le pousser mais il décida de jouer franc-jeu. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

-Il suffisait de demander, Jack. Je serais resté pour toi.

Jack se retourna et posa un regard incrédule sur celui qui, au bout de huit ans, continuait de l'étonner.

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai, Danny. Tu avais un destin à accomplir.

-Il y a des choses plus importantes et tu en fais parti.

-Ah ! Le vieux couplet de l'amitié plus fort que tout…A d'autres, Danny.

Jack se leva en grimaçant et commença à marcher sans but dans la pièce.

-Jack, calme-toi.

-Maintenant, il faut que je me calme. Sais-tu combien de nuit j'ai passé à me demander ce j'aurais pu dire ou faire pour te faire changer d'avis ou pour te retenir ne serait-ce que quelques minutes ? Et toujours la même question revenait ? Pourquoi a-t-il préféré partir ?

Daniel ne savait pas quoi répondre aux interrogations de son ami. Il n'était même pas certain que Jack attende des réponses. Il se leva à son tour. Il devait essayer de calmer Jack. Il se posta devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Jack, tu sais très bien que mon choix de suivre Oma n'avait rien à voir avec deux que je laissais derrière moi. J'ai perdu bien plus que je croyais ce jour-là. Je l'ai compris en parlant avec Alan. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

Jack se mit à rire mais il n'y avait aucune joie dans ce rire. Il n'était que la manifestation de sa colère et de sa douleur.

-Que pouvais-je dire ? Qu'aurais-tu voulu entendre ?

La colère avait laissé place à la tristesse et la lassitude. Jack avait rendu les armes et Daniel pouvait maintenant voir toute l'étendue de la détresse de son ami. Jack était prêt à parler et Daniel décida de lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

-Serais-tu resté si je t'avais dit que tu étais la seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore en vie ? Que je ne pouvais pas envisager de continuer à vivre si tu n'étais pas là ?

-Jack, je n'avais aucune idée de tout ça. Tu n'en as jamais rien dit. Je savais que nous étions amis mais…

-Oh, Danny…bien sûr que tu n'en avais aucune idée. Je suis passé maître dans l'art de cacher mes sentiments.

-Il y a autre chose, Jack…

Jack ne pouvait pas regarder Daniel. Il était sur le point de tout lui dire. Il ne pouvait garder ses sentiments cachés plus longtemps.

-En effet, Daniel. Il y a plus que ça depuis bien longtemps. Je ne saurais te dire à quel moment je me suis rendu compte que tu étais devenu plus qu'un simple collègue mais, petit à petit, tu es devenu la raison pour laquelle je me levais le matin. Danny, ce que je ressens pour toi est bien plus que de l'amitié.

Daniel était stupéfait par l'aveu que venait de lui faire Jack. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné que son ami puisse nourrir de tels sentiments à son égard. Il se rendit, soudain, compte que son ami s'était éloigné de lui. Lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

-Je suis désolé Daniel. J'aurais dû t'en parler il y a longtemps mais ça n'était jamais le bon moment.

Jack se retourna et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il fixa volontairement son regard sur celui de Daniel.

-Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas rester mais je veux que tu saches que je ne ferais ni ne dirais rien qui puisse te mettre mal à l'aise.

-Jack, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir sauf si c'est ce que tu veux. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je n'ai jamais envisagé notre amitié sous cet angle. Je n'imaginais pas que tu puisses éprouver de tels sentiments pour moi.

-Je ne te demande rien, Danny. Je voulais juste que tu saches ce que je ressens. Durant toutes ces années, je suis resté silencieux par nécessité mais aussi parce que je ne voulais pas risquer notre amitié.

Daniel s'approcha à nouveau de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

-Je n'ai plus rien à perdre et j'ai encore plus besoin de toi. Je ne sais pas comment cette histoire va se terminer mais cette machine a détruit en deux jours ce que j'avais mis des années à construire. Je n'aurais pas la force de tout recommencer.

Les deux amis étaient toujours face à face lorsqu'Alan entra dans la pièce.

-Tout va bien ?

Daniel se tourna vers le médecin et vit le regard inquiet qu'il lançait à Jack. Il comprit, à ce moment-là, qu'Alan était conscient des sentiments de Jack envers lui.

-Tout va bien, Alan. Daniel et moi avions juste une petite conversation. Une de celles que l'on reporte toujours jusqu'à ce que les événements vous rattrapent.

-Et tout va bien ?

Jack sourit face à l'insistance de son ami. Il savait qu'Alan l'avait percé à jour. C'était en parti pour cette raison qu'il était heureux que ces deux-là ne se soient jamais rencontrés. Alan le connaissait trop bien et il ne lui aurait pas fallu longtemps pour se rendre compte que son ami, Général de l'Air Force était tombé amoureux de son équipier.

-Oui, Alan, je vais bien. Je ne peux pas répondre pour Daniel mais le fait qu'il ne soit pas parti en courant et qu'il ne m'ait pas encore frappé m'incite à penser qu'il a plutôt bien pris le fait que son ami ait des sentiments pour lui.

Daniel ne savait plus où regarder. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ce que Jack venait de lui dire. Même si Jack et lui avaient été proches ces dernières années, il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'ils puissent être un jour plus que des amis. Il avait déjà été attiré par des hommes mais là, c'était différent. Ce dont parlait Jack allait bien au-delà de l'attirance physique et il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt pour ça. Il se rendit copte de la présence d'Alan à ses côtés lorsque celui-ci posa sa main sur son bras. Il devina plus qu'il n'entendit la question du médecin.

-Ça va, Alan. Je crois que j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir un peu à tout ça.

-Tu as tout le temps que tu veux Danny. Pour le moment, je mangerais bien un petit quelque chose.

Alan et Daniel ne purent s'empêcher de rire à la remarque de Jack.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as toujours eu un sens aigu des priorités, Jack.

-A vrai dire, ça creuse de parler autant.

-J'ai préparé quelques toasts dans la cuisine et il y a du café frais. Tu n'as qu'à descendre. J'aimerais parler un peu avec Daniel.

-J'ai compris, docteur Bates mais pas de complot derrière mon dos.

-Promis, Général.

Jack sortit de la pièce en sachant bien de quoi ses deux mais allaient parler. Daniel ne semblait pas avoir mal pris ses aveux mais il savait bien que, dans les circonstances actuelles, Daniel ne l'aurait jamais rejeté. Il savait que sa fragilité émotionnelle actuelle empêchait Daniel de réagir comme il l'aurait peut-être fait en temps normal. Même si cette pensée était égoïste, il en était heureux. Il n'aurait pas supporté de voir du dégoût dans les yeux de son ami.

Daniel attendit que Jack ait passé la porte pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Tu étais au courant ?

Au point où ils en étaient, ils avaient dépassé le stade des politesses et il paraissait déplacé de vouvoyer Alan.

-Jack ne m'a jamais rien dit mais je m'en suis rendu compte quand j'ai vu la manière dont il agissait avec toi. Ça te paraît peut-être normal mais, pour quelqu'un qui connaît Jack, c'est plutôt surprenant de voir comment il se comporte avec toi.

-Comment ça ?

-Jack n'est pas quelqu'un qui a un contact facile avec les gens.

-Je peux t'assurer qu'on n'a pas été amis au premier regard.

-Je voulais parler de contacts physiques. Il n'accepte pas qu'on le touche ni qu'on s'approche trop près de lui. Venant de toi, ces gestes ne lui posent aucun problème.

-Il a toujours agit comme ça avec moi.

-Est-ce que tu l'as vu faire ça avec d'autres personnes ?

-Non, je ne crois pas mais je le vois mal s'amuser à remettre en place les lunettes sur le nez des hommes sous ses ordres.

-Techniquement, tu es sous ses ordres aussi. Même si, visiblement, il n'a jamais été question de rangs entre vous. En tout cas, j'ai compris en le voyant aussi proche de toi que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait allaient bien au-delà de l'amitié. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Nous sommes amis, c'est sûr mais je suis un peu perdu, pour le moment. Il a besoin d'un ami. Pour le reste, nous verrons plus tard. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ce genre d'introspection pour le moment. Jack compte beaucoup pour moi et je n'ai pas l'intention de le blesser.

-Je suis heureux de t'entendre dire ça. Je n'ai pas de conseil à te donner mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que ses sentiments sont sincères sinon il n'aurait pas pris le risque de tout te dire.

-Merci Alan…d'être là…d'être aussi compréhensif.

-Ravi de pouvoir vous aider. Et si on allait goûter ces toasts avant qu'il ait tout mangé.

-Ça risque d'être déjà trop tard. Tout le monde sait qu'il vaut mieux prendre son petit déjeuner avant que Jack ne soit passé par là.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine continuant leur discussion. Daniel appréciait de plus en plus la présence d'Alan. Il était facile de se sentir proche de lui tant il savait faire partager son enthousiasme et mettre les gens à l'aise. Depuis son arrivée, il avait pris les choses en mains acceptant leurs explications sans leur rire au nez. Il fallait une bonne dose de courage et un certain degré d'intelligence pour réussir à comprendre et s'adapter aussi vite à la situation.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, ils furent surpris de ne pas trouver Jack assis à table. La première pensée de Daniel fut qu'il devait être dans la salle de bains et il s'avança pour se servir un café. C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit cette odeur. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour la reconnaître, il n'avait que trop souvent eu l'occasion d'être en contact avec cette odeur métallique.

Il se tourna vers Alan qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la même chose que lui. Celui-ci vit immédiatement la peur, dans le regard de Daniel. Puis il perçut, lui aussi cette odeur et tout lui revint en mémoire : les coups de feu, Tim assis à côté de lui dans la voiture et cette odeur caractéristique, l'odeur du sang.

Daniel savait qu'il devait trouver Jack. Ce sentiment d'urgence envoya de l'adrénaline dans ses muscles. Même s'il savait ce qu'il allait découvrir, il fut tétanisé en voyant Jack assis sur le sol de la cuisine, baignant dans son sang. Cette satanée machine était passée au souvenir suivant.

Il se précipita vers son ami cherchant quelque chose pour arrêter le sang qui s'écoulait de ses poignets. Alan s'agenouilla près de lui, son instinct de médecin prenant le dessus, il vérifia les signes vitaux de son ami.

-Je sens son pouls. Il faut arrêter l'hémorragie. Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut. Continue de faire pression sur les blessures.

Daniel ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de Jack. Même s'il était conscient, il ne semblait pas le voir. Daniel noua un torchon autour de chaque poignet en serrant autant qu'il le pouvait puis il s'assit près de Jack et le serra fort dans ses bras.

Il voulait qu'il sente sa présence. Jack lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, comment il avait, à 12 ans, décidé de mettre fin à ses jours après une nouvelle agression de ce salopard. Il savait que Jack était seul, au fond de cette cave à attendre la mort.

-Jack, je suis là. Tu n'es pas seul. Il faut te battre…pour moi.

Alan revint mais Daniel ne pouvait pas lâcher son ami. Il continua de lui parler alors qu'Alan recousait les plaies.

-Il faut que tu reviennes, Jack. Tu ne peux pas abandonner maintenant.

-Danny ?

La voix était faible mais Daniel n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que lorsqu'il perçut le murmure de son ami.

-Je suis là, Jack. Tu es en sécurité maintenant.

Alan finissait de panser les poignets de Jack lorsque celui-ci reprit conscience. L'intervention rapide des deux hommes avait évité qu'il ne perde trop de sang mais la succession des événements des derniers jours l'avait considérablement affaibli.

-Il a recommencé, Danny. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Je suis désolé.

-Je sais, Jack mais c'est fini maintenant.

Jack se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de Daniel. Il savait que son ami pourrait l'aider et il se laissa doucement aller à la douceur de ce refuge.

-Daniel, il faut le transporter dans sa chambre.

-Je vais le faire.

Daniel se leva, prenant, dans le même mouvement, Jack dans ses bras. Il le porta jusqu'à sa chambre sans qu'il n'ouvre les yeux.

-Alan je crois que tu devrais l'examiner.

Le médecin comprit en regardant Daniel ce que celui-ci voulait dire et son estomac se serra. Jack lui avait raconté son enfance mais il n'avait jamais détaillé les sévices qu'il avait subis.

-Quel âge avait-il ?

-Douze ans.

-Mon Dieu…Tu devrais faire couler un peu d'eau dans la baignoire.

Daniel se dirigea vers la salle de bains en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer s'ils n'avaient pas trouver Jack aussi vite. Car, même si par le passé son père était arrivé à temps pour le transporter à l'hôpital, il aurait pu en être autrement cette fois.

Après quelques minutes, il retourna dans la chambre. Jack avait repris connaissance même si son regard était toujours perdu dans le vide. Alan était occupé à lui ôter sa chemise mais lorsqu'il posa une main sur la ceinture de son pantalon, Jack se réfugia de l'autre côté de la pièce adoptant la même position défensive que Daniel lui avait vu prendre la veille.

Alan ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi violente et se tourna vers Daniel.

-Je crois qu'il n'a pas encore tout à fait conscience de ce qui se passe autour de lui.

-Tu devrais lui parler, Daniel. Il t'écoutera plus facilement que moi. Mais vas-y doucement, il ne faudrait pas rouvrir ses blessures.

Daniel s'approcha de jack qui avait plongé sa tête dans ses bras. Il ne bougea pas quand Daniel s'assit près de lui mais un léger frisson parcouru ses épaules.

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas brusquer les choses. Il regarda longuement son ami cherchant le meilleur moyen de le ramener dans le présent. Il prit une profonde inspiration essayant de trouver le courage de faire, à nouveau, face à la douleur de son ami.

-Jack, tu m'entends ? C'est Daniel. Je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Tu peux faire ça ?

Daniel perçut un léger hochement de tête et il fit rassuré que Jack ait pu l'entendre.

-Très bien. Je veux que tu me regardes.

Daniel attendit, sachant très bien qu'il faudrait un certain à Jack pour quitter le refuge de ses bras. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, Daniel dut réprimer la violente envie qu'il ressentait de le prendre dans ses bras. La fatigue et la douleur semblaient avoir eu raison de ses dernières volontés.

-C'est très bien, Jack. Maintenant il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Tu as confiance en moi ?

Même s'il sembla hésiter un instant, Jack finit par hocher la tête.

-Tu as du sang partout sur toi. Il faut l'enlever. J'ai fait couler de l'eau dans la baignoire mais tu ne peux pas te baigner tout habillé.

La panique se dessina immédiatement sur le visage de Jack.

-Je te promets que personne ne te fera de mal. Je resterai avec toi tout le temps. Alan restera aussi avec toi. Il faut que tu nous laisses t'aider.

Jack sembla se détendre un moment et il laissa Daniel le guider jusqu'à son lit.

-Je te laisse enlever ton pantalon seul. Ensuite je t'aiderai à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bains.

Jack leva les yeux vers ses amis. Il se déshabilla lentement et Daniel dut se retenir pour ne pas laisser exploser sa colère en voyant les hématomes qui couvraient ses jambes. Il croisa le regard horrifié d'Alan. Les deux amis avaient du mal à supporter la vision de la souffrance de leur ami. Daniel fut tiré de ses pensées par le cri de douleur que Jack tenta d'étouffer.

-Ça va aller, Jack ?

-C'est rien, Daniel. Mais je crois qu'il n'y a plus un seul muscle intact dans cette vieille carcasse.

-Ce n'est pas rien, Jack.

Daniel l'aida à se lever, le portant presque jusqu'à la salle de bains. Alan les suivit et aida Jack à se glisser dans l'eau chaude. Petit à petit, Jack retrouva ses esprits et, lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule, Daniel fut soulagé de voir que son ami acceptait son contact. Alan qui était, jusque là resté en retrait, s'approcha de la baignoire.

-Il faut éviter de mouiller les bandages mais si tu veux, tu peux essayer de t'allonger un peu. Ça t'aidera à te détendre.

-Je crois que je préfèrerais aller m'étendre sur mon lit.

Sa voix était faible et lasse et Daniel ne put s'empêcher d'accentuer la pression sur son épaule. Jack ferma les yeux se concentrant uniquement sur la chaleur de la main de Daniel. Même s'il était certain que leur relation resterait amicale, il était heureux que Daniel soit resté à ses côtés.

Voyant l'absence de réaction de son ami, Daniel retira sa main. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment agir depuis que Jack lui avait avoué ses sentiments.

-Danny, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour sortir de là.

-Bien, dis-moi comment tu veux procéder.

La dernière chose que Daniel voulait c'est que Jack se sente menacé ou simplement mal à l'aise. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas comprendre le sens de ses paroles.

-Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu attends de moi. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes agressé par un geste maladroit que je pourrais faire. Tu comprends ?

-J'ai réagi un peu violement tout à l'heure mais je ne savais plus vraiment où j'étais. Il faut juste que je puisse te voir. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance mais, parfois, je ne sais plus trop qui est avec moi.

-Très bien. On y va.

Alan observait la scène avec attention. Après avoir été témoin de la réaction de Jack, il était surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il s'en remettait à Daniel. Il devenait évident que le lien qui unissait les deux hommes allait bien au-delà de ce que partagent des compagnons d'armes.

Lorsqu'il fut sec, Jack passa la serviette autour de sa taille et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire regardant ses poignets bandés.

-Ça apparaissait comme la solution, à l'époque. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de tout arrêter.

Il ne s'adressait à personne en particulier. Il cherchait seulement à justifier le geste désespéré d'un gamin de douze ans.

-J'aurais dû être plus fort.

Cette phrase, prononcée dans un murmure, sidéra Daniel. Jack semblait répéter des mots qu'il avait entendus à de nombreuses reprises.

-Ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu étais seul et désespéré.

Daniel ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Pour la première fois, depuis qu'il connaissait Jack, il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots justes. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait toujours réussi à le convaincre, le réconforter, lui clouer le bec parfois rien qu'en utilisant des mots bien choisis. Mais il se rendait compte que, cette fois, son ami avait besoin de plus.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Jack accepta de se laisser aller dans les bras que Daniel lui offrait.

-Tu n'as aucun reproche à te faire. Il faut que tu arrêtes de te sentir coupable d'avoir voulu échapper à cet enfer. Il faut une sacrée dose de courage pour faire face comme tu l'as fait.

Jack leva les yeux vers son ami et l'espace d'un instant Daniel y vit briller cette étincelle de malice qui rendait ce regarda irrésistible. Daniel ne put s'empêcher de répondre par un sourire et de plonger dans ce regard offert. Il s'était toujours senti proche de Jack mais ce besoin d'être près de lui, de le réconforter était nouveau pour lui.

-Tu aurais pu être psy, Daniel. Il n'y a que les psy pour voir du courage dans une tentative de suicide.

Daniel sourit à son tour puis sentant Jack s'appuyer plus lourdement contre lui, il se leva pour aller chercher des vêtements propres. Il revint avec un pantalon et un tshirt qu'il tendit à Jack.

-Tu as besoin d'aide pour t'habiller ?

-Non, je crois que ça va aller, Alan.

-On va te laisser seul mais on est à côté si tu as besoin.

Alan posa une main sur le bras de Daniel qui n'avait pas bougé et les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce. Le jeune homme n'était pas certain qu'il soit très prudent de laisser Jack seul. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir allongé dans cette mare de sang. L'idée qu'il aurait pu mourir le rendait malade…toute cette histoire le rendait malade.

Alan se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il commençait à cerner un peu mieux la personnalité de Daniel et la manière dont il tenait ses bras enroulés autour de sa poitrine n'était pas bon signe.

-Est-ce que tout va bien, Daniel ? Tu sembles inquiet.

-Je le suis. Je l'ai souvent vu blessé au cours de missions mais, là, c'est différent…Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

-Ça faisait parti du boulot ?

-Oui. Là c'est plus…personnel…

-C'est un ami qui souffre…

-Oui…un ami…

Daniel avait répété ce mot sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il était évident que Jack était son ami mais, aujourd'hui, ce mot ne semblait plus suffisant pour exprimer ce qu'il éprouvait pour Jack. Il n'aurait su l'expliquer mais quelque chose avait changé.

-Daniel, est-ce que je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te répondre mais vas-y.

-Je ne te connais pas vraiment mais, vu ta réaction après les révélations de Jack, je pense que tu as l'esprit ouvert. Je vous ai bien regardé tous les deux. Vous semblez très proches mais je ne suis pas certain de bien cerner ce qu'il y a entre vous ?

-Tu m'aurais demandé ça il y a deux jours, je t'aurais sûrement répondu que Jack ne voyait en moi qu'un empêcheur de tourner en rond et que notre amitié n'était qu'une façade…

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant, je ne sais plus. Quand il m'a avoué ses sentiments j'ai été trop abasourdi pour réagir mais certaines choses sont devenues plus claires. Puis, je me suis interrogé sur mes propres sentiments et d'autres questions sont apparues. Pourquoi j'ai toujours autant besoin de son approbation ? Pourquoi sommes-nous restés aussi longtemps dans la même équipe malgré nos prises de bec ? Pourquoi ça fait si mal quand il me repousse ?

-As-tu trouvé des réponses ?

Daniel finit par décroiser les bras et passer une main sur son visage.

-Non mais plus on avance dans cette histoire et plus je me dis que je me suis trompé sur mes sentiments comme je l'avais fait pour les siens. Je croyais qu'il ne voulait plus de moi dans l'équipe alors qu'il essayait de me protéger…

-Tu croyais ne ressentir que de l'amitié alors que…

Alan s'arrêtant laissant le soin à Daniel de compléter la phrase seul. Il avait appris au cours de sa carrière qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de placer les mots qu'on souhaitait entendre dans la bouche des gens. Daniel devait déterminer seul ce qu'il ressentait pour Jack.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7.

Les deux hommes s'attelèrent au nettoyage de la cuisine. Daniel essayait toujours de ne pas à ce qui aurait pu arriver s'ils n'avaient pas trouver Jack à temps. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il aurait pu le perdre. Comment avait-il pu ignorer ce sentiment ? Il était évident qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Jack et ces sentiments ne dataient pas d'aujourd'hui. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix de Jack.

-Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? Je n'ai toujours pas eu mes toasts…

Daniel et Alan levèrent la tête au même moment, heureux de voir Jack leur sourire. Il était cependant évident que Jack n'allait pas bien. La pâleur de son visage ainsi que les grimaces de douleur qu'il tentait de cacher en étaient la preuve. Mais cette ébauche de sourire réchauffa le cœur de Daniel.

Jack lui jeta un regard inquiet et s'approcha lentement de lui. Levant sa main droite vers le visage de Daniel, il essuya une larme sur sa joue.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Daniel ?

C'était bien Jack. Il réussissait à s'inquiéter pour les autres alors que lui-même avait failli mourir quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Ça va, Jack. Je crois que je suis fatigué.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer. Je peux m'occuper de ça.

Daniel ne put se retenir de rire. Cet homme était incroyable. Il avait toujours été très protecteur envers Daniel mais aujourd'hui, le jeune homme percevait différemment cette attitude.

-Je vais bien, Jack et tu n'arriveras pas à me mettre à l'écart cette fois.

-Je te proposais juste un petit somme. Je vais peut-être te paraître égoïste mais je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer sans toi. Je n'ai plus la force de faire semblant.

-Je sais, Jack et tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant avec moi. Pour une fois, laisse quelqu'un d'autre prendre la direction des opérations.

Jack prit une profonde inspiration essayant de contrôler le vertige qui faisait, soudain, tanguer la pièce autour de lui. Il sentit les bras de Daniel autour de sa taille au moment où ses genoux décidèrent de l'abandonner. Cet homme avait le sens du timing.

-Jack, regarde-moi. Ouvre les yeux.

Jack sentit l'inquiétude dans la voix de son ami et se força à ouvrir les yeux. Alan était près de lui, vérifiant son pouls.

-Comment tu te sens, Jack ?

-J'ai tendance à tourner de l'œil assez facilement ces derniers temps mais c'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvé pour que Daniel me prenne dans ses bras.

Alan et Daniel l'aidèrent à s'asseoir.

-Il faut que tu y ailles doucement, Jack. La perte de sang n'est pas très importante mais dans ton état de fatigue ça reste dangereux. Tu serais probablement mieux à l'hôpital.

-Peut-être, Alan mais tu ne peux pas nier que ma technique de séduction est originale.

Jack se tourna vers Daniel qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Jack n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer l'expression de son ami. Il eut, soudain, peur d'être allé trop loin.

-Je suis désolé, Daniel. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Tu me connais, j'essaie toujours d'être drôle.

Daniel restait muet.

-Tu vois, Alan. Quand je te dis que je ne suis pas doué dans mes relations avec les autres. J'arrive même à vexer mes amis.

-Je ne suis pas vexé, Jack.

-Je suis heureux de l'entendre, Daniel. Promis, la prochaine fois que je tombe dans les pommes je m'arrangerais pour que ce soit Alan qui me réceptionne.

Daniel sourit tristement à son ami. Il aurait lui dire qu'il était prêt à le prendre dans ses bras quand il le souhaitait. Il aurait seulement préféré que la raison ne soit pas le mauvais état de santé de son ami.

-Il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles t'allonger un moment sur le canapé, le temps qu'Alan et moi finissions de nettoyer.

Daniel offrit son bras à Jack sachant que celui-ci était trop faible pour marcher seul et l'accompagna jusqu'au salon. Daniel plaça des coussins derrière son dos pour qu'il puisse s'allonger confortablement.

-Tu veux quelque chose contre la douleur ? Je suis sûr qu'Alan doit avoir ça…

-Je suis certain qu'Alan a tout ce qu'il faut pour endormir un cheval mais ça va aller. C'est supportable.

Daniel posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Il aurait aimé faire plus. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de voir souffrir Jack. Il s'en voulait d'avoir ramené cet objet. Il aurait aimé revenir en arrière et ne jamais voir la peur sur le visage de Jack.

-Je vais aider Alan.

Jack hocha la tête et regarda Daniel s'éloigner. Il essaya de se redresser un peu. Dans cette position, il allait finir par s'endormir et il n'avait aucune envie de replonger dans ses cauchemars. Il avait menti à Daniel mais la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait c'était d'être assommé par des cachets.

Il était soulagé, pensant que ni Alan, ni Daniel ne l'avait entendu crier. Ils étaient déjà assez inquiets. Mais il comprit son erreur en voyant Alan revenir avec un verre d'eau et un tube de cachets qu'il lui tendit.

-Tu arrives peut-être à mentir à Daniel mais je te connais. Prends ces cachets, ça t'aidera à supporter la douleur. Et ne me dis pas que tout va bien. Si tu voyais ta tête tu saurais qu'il est inutile d'essayer de mentir.

-Je ne veux pas de tes cachets.

Daniel les avait rejoint. Il vit la détermination de Jack. Alan le connaissait sans doute très bien mais il n'avait aucune idée du nombre de fois où Jack avait refusé toute médication. Daniel ne pouvait as lui en vouloir, il détestait, lui aussi, cette sensation de perdre le contrôle. Alan insista, il ne supportait pas de voir son ami souffrir.

-Jack, ne sois pas si têtu. Tu souffres, c'est évident. Je ne te propose pas une injection de morphine, juste deux pilules. Je ne comprends pas que tu préfères souffrir.

Jack leva les yeux vers son ami et Daniel se rendit compte qu'Alan venait de prononcer la phrase de trop.

-Tu penses que j'aime ça ? Si tu veux tout savoir, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ça très longtemps. J'ai mal partout, le moindre mouvement est un supplice. Mais je préfère ça à tes pilules. Au moins la douleur me garde éveillé parce qu'il est hors de question que je dorme. Dormir ça veut dire retourner dans cette cave et je ne pourrai pas supporter ça une fois de plus.

Jack était à bout de souffle. Toute la colère retenue avait fini par sortir. Daniel s'assit près de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Jack, tu ne peux pas continuer à souffrir comme ça. Je ne pense pas qu'un seul cachet te fera dormir et ça t'aidera un peu. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas dormir mais tu sais que ça ne suffira pas à empêcher les rêves…

-Je ne veux pas que ça recommence, Danny.

-Je sais Jack mais les flashbacks ne surviennent pas forcément pendant ton sommeil.

-Oui mais dès que je ferme les yeux c'est son visage que je vois. J'arrive même à entendre sa voix. Il est toujours là.

Daniel resserra son étreinte. Il prit le verre d'eau des mains d'Alan et il le tendit à Jack qui le prit sans résister. Après avoir avalé une des pilules, Jack se laissa aller et respira profondément. Il savait que ses amis avaient raison mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler la peur qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

-Je suis désolé, Jack. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça.

-Non, Alan. C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je me suis trompé de destinataire, ma colère n'est pas dirigée contre toi.

-Tu as parfaitement le droit d'être en colère. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais dans une telle situation. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux me crier dessus autant que tu veux.

-C'est bon à savoir.

Jack sourit, heureux d'avoir Alan près de lui.

-Daniel, reste avec lui pendant que je finis le ménage.

Alan quitta la pièce laissant les deux amis sur le canapé. Le cachet commençait à faire effet et Jack se détendit, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Daniel l'aida à s'allonger sans rompre le contact. Jack était allongé contre lui.

-Tu peux te reposer, Jack. Je suis là, tu n'as rien à craindre.

La voix de Daniel lui parvenait de loin mais il savait qu'il n'était pas seul. Il finit par s'endormir. Daniel savait que Jack s'était endormi mais il continua à lui parler comme s'il avait besoin de formuler à voix haute ce qu'il ressentait pour le rendre plus clair. Depuis les aveux de son ami, il avait essayé de clarifier ses propres sentiments mais il ne semblait plus sûr de rien.

-Tu peux dormir tranquille, Jack. Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal. Je serai toujours là pour toi, Jack.

-Je t'aime, Danny…

Les mots avaient été prononcés dans un murmure mais ils résonnèrent aux oreilles de Daniel pendant de longues minutes. Jack lui avait avoué ses sentiments mais l'entendre dire ces mots était différents…plus réel. Il savait que Jack n'aurait jamais prononcé ces mots à la légère.

Daniel resserra son étreinte, il aurait aimé exprimer plus clairement ce qu'il ressentait mais il en était, pour le moment incapable. Il lui faudrait du temps pour comprendre vraiment ce qui les unissait. Pour le moment, il devait aider Jack de son mieux et ne pas ajouter à la confusion.

Jack réussit à dormir quelques heures dans les bras de Daniel. Alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, Jack ne put retenir un mouvement de recul. Il ne se sentait pas en danger mais sentir des bras encercler sa poitrine, l'angoissa. Daniel essaya de le retenir et ce geste ne fit qu'accentuer la douleur. Jack étouffa un cri.

-Jack, c'est moi. C'est Daniel.

Les mots rassurèrent Jack mais il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. La douleur dans ses côtes l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Daniel commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Jack était assis sur le canapé, plié en deux.

-Alan !

Le médecin accourut en entendant la détresse dans la voix de Daniel.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il a eu un réveil un peu violent. Il a du mal à respirer.

Alan s'agenouilla devant son ami.

-Jack, il faut que tu essaies de te calmer un peu. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais plus tu essaies de respirer profondément, plus la douleur te coupe le souffle.

Jack hocha la tête en essayant de prendre de petites inspirations mais, déjà, des petits points noirs lui brouillaient la vue. Il sentait qu'il allait perdre connaissance.

Daniel posa une main sur sa poitrine et le força à le regarder.

-Concentre-toi sur ma respiration, Jack.

Les mots de Daniel semblèrent l'apaiser un peu et son souffle devint plus régulier. Alan était stupéfait de voir à quel point Jack faisait confiance à Daniel. Il n'avait jamais été facile pour Jack de se laisser guider par quelqu'un d'autre mais tout était différent avec Daniel.

-C'est bien, Jack. Continue comme ça.

Après de longues minutes, Jack fut capable de respirer normalement au grand soulagement des deux hommes à ses côtés.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Un peu mieux. Je suis désolé, Danny. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi si violement. Je savais que c'était toi.

-Les événements des derniers jours t'ont secoué. Il est normal que tes réactions soient un peu imprévisibles voire inexplicables.

-Plus qu'en temps normal, tu veux dire ?

Daniel sourit, même dans les pires situations, Jack avait le don pour glisser un trait d'humour.

-Jack, il va falloir que je resserre un peu le bandage autour de tes côtes.

-Super…Mais il va falloir que vous m'aidiez un peu pour ça.

Daniel glissa un bras dans le dos de Jack et l'aida à se redresser et à ôter sa chemise. Alan s'assit à côté de Jack et ouvrit sa mallette pour en sortir un tube de crème et de nouveaux bandages. Lorsqu'il releva la tête il ne put réprimer un cri de surprise. La poitrine de son ami était couverte de bleus. Daniel n'avait pas bougé non plus.

-Mon Dieu, Jack.

-Ça a l'air pire que ça l'est en réalité. C'est juste quelques bleus.

Alan tendit la crème à Daniel.

-Passe-lui ça sur la poitrine. Ça va réduire l'inflammation et atténuer la douleur. Jack, il va falloir que tu te redresses pour j'examine ton dos.

Jack se tendit quand Alan posa une main sur son épaule.

-Tu préfères que se soit Daniel qui t'aide ?

-Non, ça va aller…c'est juste…

-Jack, je comprends très bien. Le principal c'est que tu sois à l'aise. Je ne ferai rien sans ton accord.

Jack baissa les yeux. Il avait un peu honte de sa réaction. Il connaissait Alan et il savait très bien que jamais celui-ci ne lui ferait du mal mais c'était plus fort que lui. Le moindre contact le mettait mal à l'aise sauf quand il s'agissait de Daniel. Il ne ressentit aucune appréhension lorsque Daniel le prit par les épaules pour l'aider à décoller son dos du canapé. Il finit de faire glisser la chemise de ses épaules.

-C'est bien ce que je craignais.

Le to d'Alan inquiéta Daniel qui jeta un œil par dessus l'épaule de Jack. Il eut du mal à retenir la nausée qu'il sentait monter dans sa gorge. De nombreuses plaies parcouraient son dos, certaines saignaient abondamment.

-Quel monstre peut faire ça à un enfant ?

Daniel n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse et il fut surpris d'entendre la voix détachée de Jack.

-Je me suis souvent posé la question mais j'ai vu, depuis, des choses bien pires qui m'ont aidé à relativiser ce qui m'est arrivé.

-Jack, ton dos est couvert de plaies. Avec quoi t'a-t-il fait ça ?

-Mon père était très créatif quand il s'agissait de trouver des instruments de torture. Il portait toujours une grosse ceinture en cuir. C'était pratique quand il n'avait rien d'autre sous la main.

La voix de Jack s'étrangla soudain et il dut s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Alan désinfecta les plaies et plaça un bandage enveloppant une grande partie de la poitrine de Jack.

-J'ai fini, Jack mais il faudra surveiller ça pour éviter que ça s'infecte.

-Ça et le reste…

Daniel l'aida à remettre sa chemise. Il était de plus en plus choqué par les sévices que Jack avait subis durant son enfance. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir regarder en face l'homme responsable de ces actes sans lui sauter à la gorge. Il n'avait jamais aimé avoir recours à la violence et il savait que , généralement, ce n'était pas la solution mais dans ce cas…Rien ne pourrait rendre à Jack ces années perdues, ni effacer la douleur et la peur. Son enfance avait laissé des traces, des cicatrices que Daniel commençait seulement à apercevoir.

-On échafaude un plan de bataille, Danny ? Tu as l'air bien concentré.

-J'étais juste en train de réfléchir. TU me connais, j'ai du mal à m'arrêter.

-Et on peut savoir quel est le sujet de ta réflexion ?

-A vrai dire, je méditais sur la nécessité du recours à la violence et dans quelles circonstances on peut s'asseoir sur ses propres convictions.

-Tu penses à une situation en particulier ?

Jack était inquiet de voir autant de colère dans les yeux de son ami. Daniel était un être unique. Il avait su garder son intégrité et ses convictions malgré les situations difficiles auxquelles il avait été confronté et Jack ne voulait pas que son passé vienne changer ça.

-Je ne sais pas, Jack. Mais depuis deux jours, pas mal de mes certitudes ont été ébranlées. Je ne sais pas très bien comment réagir…

-Danny, même si toute cette histoire ressurgit aujourd'hui, c'est du passé. J'ai souvent eu recours à la violence au cours de ma carrière et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que ça doit rester la dernière solution à envisager. Crois-moi, Danny, il n'y a rien de pire que de s'abaisser à la violence gratuite.

-Je sais que tu as raison mais n'as-tu jamais envisager ce que ta vie aurait pu être sans ton père, sans Eddy ?

-Souvent… J'ai souvent rêvé que je vivais dans une famille aimante mais je n'ai jamais réussi à sentir la chaleur d'un foyer.

Alan vit la tristesse et la résignation dans les yeux de son ami d'enfance. Comme s'il avait accepté les sévices qu'il avait subi comme étant inévitables.

-Danny, je ne veux pas penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer…Je ne peux pas me le permettre.

-Je suis tellement désolé, Jack.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Alan.

-Tu n'y es absolument pour rien, Alan.

-J'aurais dû faire quelque chose. Je savais que ton père n'était pas un homme bien. J'aurais pu en parler à quelqu'un.

Jack se leva péniblement pour aller s'asseoir face à Alan. Celui-ci avait baissé la tête.

-Tu sais, Alan, je mentirais si je te disais que je ne t'en ai pas voulu. Je savais que n'y étais pour rien mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux. A chaque fois que je venais chez toi je n'avais qu'une envie : être à ta place. Chaque fois que je te voyais jouer avec ton père dans le jardin j'avais envie de crier. Je t'ai souvent détesté mais tu étais mon seul ami, la seule personne qui me montrait de l'intérêt et jamais je n'aurais voulu te voir à ma place. Je savais que ce que je vivais n'était pas normal mais je ne pouvais pas t'en vouloir d'avoir ce que je ne pouvais que rêver d'avoir. Alors j'ai appris à chérir chaque moment qu'on passait ensemble, à y puiser l'énergie nécessaire pour continuer.

Alan leva les yeux vers Jack. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de cette période mais Alan s'était toujours senti coupable de n'avoir rien fait, rien dit. Aujourd'hui, il ne lisait aucun reproche dans le regard de son ami.

-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que j'aurais dû dire quelque chose.

-Nous n'étions que des enfants. Tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus. Je ne t'en veux pas, Alan. Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir alors que tu as toujours été là pour moi. C'est grâce à ton soutien que je suis devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Daniel passa un bras autour des épaules de Jack.

-Tout sera fini demain, Jack. On va là-bas, tu parles à ton père et on rentre.

-Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite, tu prends quelques semaines de congé et dès que tu te sentiras mieux, tu reprends le commandement de la base.

-Ça a l'air si simple, Danny. Mais j'aime bien ton plan.

-Maintenant qu'on sait comment procéder, il serait peut être utile de voir ce qu'il nous reste à faire avant de partir.

-Tu as raison. J'ai besoin de repasser à la base. J'ai quelques coups de fil à passer.

Alan intervint.

-Jack je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Dans ton état, il vaut mieux éviter les déplacements.

-Alan, si je dois m'absenter, il faut que je m'assure que tout est en ordre. De plus Daniel doit jeter un œil à cette maudite boîte. Nos scientifiques sont en train de l'étudier et j'aimerais savoir ce qu'ils ont trouvé.

-Jack a raison. Avant de partir, il faut aller aux nouvelles.

-Ok, deux contre moi. Je m'incline mais ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, Jack. Tu as plusieurs côtes cassées, des hématomes sur tout le corps…Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir supporter le voyage en voiture jusqu'à la base ?

-J'y arriverai, Alan.

-Très bien, alors autant partir immédiatement.

Alan semblait contrarié par la décision de son ami mais il comprenait aussi que Jack ne puisse pas s'absenter sans prendre quelques précautions. Il avait seulement peur pour Jack. Ce voyage risquait d'aggraver ses blessures mais la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de faciliter au maximum les choses pour son ami.


End file.
